


On My Knees

by suhmydick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boypussy, Catholic School, Feminization, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhmydick/pseuds/suhmydick
Summary: A disgrace--something taeyong was used to being when his family found out he was the only omega born in an alpha legacy. but now they found out he was gay too and couldn't handle the shame anymore.they shipped the boy off to St. Sooman Catholic Boarding School for Boys--to knock some sense into their child. and while taeyong was ready to play along and fake being straight, one of the hottest alphas in school catches his eye and make him his next prey.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 41
Kudos: 451





	1. Fresh Meat

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to another chaptered fic! this one will be a bit shorter, but just as good!
> 
> please enjoy it to your heart's content and remember to leave a kudos + comment!
> 
> also. please remember what is happening in the world. https://issuesintheworld.carrd.co/ --> constantly educate yourself and others.
> 
> please have a good day! black lives matter, acab, and punch your local racist <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong gets sent off to a catholic boarding school until his parents feel like he's "changed" enough. and he meets an unexpected alpha.

_"how can you do this to us?!"_

_"we raised you to be perfect and you turn out like this?!"_

_"you just become more and more of a fucking disappointment, don't you?"_

_"I should've aborted you while i could...or better yet left you at an orphanage and get an alpha child who could replace you...like anyone will remember you,"_

a bump in the road woke the young omega from his slumber, his head softly hitting the window causing a small thud to be head.

"ow," taeyong yawned softly, hearing soft shuffling in the front.

"terribly sorry, mr. taeyong," the driver said, sounding apologetic.

"it's fine, taeil, please don't worry," taeyong waved off the beta who looked very worried.

taeyong was used to taeil's apologetic and over-protective behavior. since the beta was one of the few people who actually treated him like an actual human being while he grew up.

taeil was the trusted driver for him and his family, has been for fifteen years now. not many people can tolerate his parent's inferior attitude but taeil managed to stick around. and it was purely because of taeyong.

taeil always knew how to put a smile on the omega's face when he was younger.

secret trips to the candy shop, buying him his favorite strawberry milk--when taeyong was forbidden to drink it due to his clumsiness, and giving the boy his extra milk bread. 

taeyong was always thankful for taeil, with everything he's done to make him happy. and even with this.

taking his bratty ass to a stupid boarding school to "straighten" up.

"i'm sorry about making you take me," taeyong apologized this time, causing the beta's eyebrow to rise as he looked back at the omega through the mirror.

"don't be silly, i'm glad to take you," taeil smiled kindly until the corner of his lips started to drop, "and besides, this is the last time i'm going to see you until," taeil drifted off his sentence before taking a deep inhale, "whenever your parents want you back,"

taeyong's eyes broke contact with taeil's. he let them drift out the window, seeing the countryside of seoul open up.

"how long until we get there?" the young omega asked, staring out into the open fields of grass.

"roughly an half hour more," taeil took note from the car's gps, " it's almost two hours away from the city," the beta grumbled, "as if being in the countryside prays the gay away,"

taeyong bursted a loud chuckle that got suffocated into his palm. taeil smiled softly as his eyes darted to his young master and back to the road, driving down the path.

the two slowly went into silence as taeil drove the two down the dirt road. taeil hummed once the car drove smoothly onto a perfect paved stone road, driving through a fenced area. the driver rose his eyebrow as he stopped before a iron gate, connected to a tall brink wall.

"hmm, i guess this is the school," the beta said as he rolled down the window to press the small button near the intercom of the gate.

"more like a fucking prison," taeyong whispered until his breath as the intercom buzzed, static coming through the speaker.

"may i ask who pressed the button?" an older woman voice spoke through the intercom, sounding bored.

"this is moon taeil, personal driver of the lee's. i am here to drop off their son, lee taeyong, for his first day here," taeil explained to the woman beyond the speaker.

"ah yes, mr. lee taeyong," the leader answered, "please come in, mr. moon, we will situate the young man," the iron gate started to open up, letting enough space for taeil to drive through, "thank you for driving out here," she noted before she turned the speaker off and let the two to drive inside the prestigious school grounds.

"jesus christ," taeil said in bewilderment, "ha, no shit," taeyong commented back as the two drove around the large jesus statue? fountain? the two were still confused why it was even there as the circled to the back of it.

taeil stopped the car and put it in park as they parked infront of the steps to the boarding school, seeing how grand and elegant the whole place was.

it was truly pushing on the extreme side. 

white marble steps with white brick walls and a grand dark oak front door that hardly anyone uses. the whole school looked like it was a million dollars.

"what the actual fuck," the beta said as he took off his seatbelt, "this school is worth a fortune," he said as he stepped out, walking around the car to open taeyong's door on the other side, "yeah, because all the rich kids go here," taeyong scoffed as he stepped out of the car, letting himself straighten up as taeil closed his door.

the large oak doors opened as two ladies came out. both in different attire. one was wearing a black dress, mid-length with a grey blazer covering her arms, black stockings and two inch black heels. the other woman wore a red two piece pantsuit, a white ruffled blouse underneath and white heels.

"hello, mr. lee taeyong," the woman in black said with a small smile, "i am ms. jung hyeri, the director and principal of the school," the older lady said.

her hand motioned to the lady in red to her right, "this is ms. kwon saeyoung, our vice-principal," the lady in red smiled softly and bowed to the young omega.

_alphas._

taeyong felt their strong presence instantly. they _oozed_ power and authority, as if no one can go against them if they tried.

"our student body president of your school year will show you around, his name is kim junmyeon and will be in the main office." the principal said in a kind voice, " but first, we want you to fix yourself in your room. you will be sharing a room with our student named ten," she said as taeil handed taeyong his school backpack and his small trunk case.

"he shouldn't be in the room right now so you can fix yourself easily and quickly before the boy comes in and introduces himself,"

taeyong nodded as he heard taeil close the trunk of the car and stand beside taeyong once again, "we'll give you ten minutes to say goodbye to your driver and we'll meet you inside in the foyer,"

the two ladies smiled small again before turning their heels and walking back up the marble stairs and behind the oak doors as they shut them for the beta's and omega's privacy.

"be good," taeil said which caused taeyong to turn his head towards him, "i know you won't like it here but let's not cause a disturbance to these ladies and their staff," taeil turned his head to look taeyong in the eyes, "they didn't sent you here, your parents did--so let's not cause any trouble. they're just doing their job, okay?" taeil tries to reason with the young omega who sighed softly at the beta.

"yes, i get it," taeyong turned his attention back at the door, "i won't try and be an annoyance," 

taeil couldn't help but smile at his young omega, seeing how he really is trying his hardest to not be a brat right now when he knows the omega like the back of his hand.

"good," he said softly before he patted the boy's back, "i'll miss you, my boy," the beta said lovingly, smiling at the boy once more before taeyong turned his head back to him and smiled back.

"i'll miss you more, ilie," taeyong said the cute nickname he gave the driver when he was younger. he hasn't said that name in years but the moment seemed fitting. 

it made the beta smile wide, as he pulled the omega into a small hug, giving him a loving squeeze before he let his younger master go. 

taeyong smiled small as he gave a small squeeze back, letting the beta falling away from his arms and walk away from him. taeil walked around the car, opening the driver's door as he stepped inside. 

taeyong turned around and waved the beta goodbye, who waved back.

he sadly watched his dear friend drive away from him and out those iron gates as they closed behind the car, letting it go away into the countryside yet again. 

the omega sighed as he turned back around, letting his feet walk towards the marble stairs, going step by step. he pushed open the oak doors to see the two alpha ladies stood there chatting in the foyer like they said they'll be. they fell silent as taeyong closed the door, hearing it echo through the empty halls. he stared at the two ladies who just smiled nicely at him, encouraging him to come closer to them.

"come, taeyong," the vice principal said, "we'll show you your room and then the main office," 

the boy couldn't lie and say he wasn't zoning out. the two ladies talked amongst themselves as they led taeyong through the back door of the main building, letting them wall down the open halls as they led to the buildings for the boys' dorms. three different buildings that accommodate each type. 

"we separate everyone with their secondary sex," the principal explained as taeyong stared at the three buildings that were generously spaced apart, "we don't want an alpha to attack a poor omega when their in heat, and we don't want betas to convince alphas to have their ruts with them instead of omegas,"

taeyong just nodded at the ladies as they led him to the omega building. they opened the oak doors to the dorm, welcoming the three into the lounge area of the dorms. a large room that was accommodated with royal blue sofas and loveseats. bookcases backed against the walls, probably filled with omega literature and lore. it was warmed in orange tinted lights.

"this is the common room, every omega is welcomed to relax here before a class or after a class," the vice principal spoke, "but everyone must go into their rooms by ten o'clock." she said as the three of them made their way to the elevator.

"you'll be on the fifth floor, room eighteen," the principal said, she took a small key from her blazer pocket and handed it to the young omega, "please take care of your key, you will only be given one and will have to pay if you lose it,"

taeyong took the key and shoved it into his pocket. he was fighting the urge to roll his eyes, knowing these women only care about milking the money out of the rich parents of these students than actually teaching them properly.

"your room will be at the very end on your right," the elevator doors opened once it stopped on the fifth floor. 

"we'll give you an hour to settle," the principal said as taeyong stepped out of the elevator, "please come to the main office when you're done," she smiled kindly as the elevator doors closed on the two ladies, leaving taeyong alone in the halls of the dorm.

"will fucking do," taeyong finally rolled his eyes as he walked down the hallway, passing each brown oak door until he reached the room with the black iron number '18' on it. he took the key out of his pocket and put it into the keyhole, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

the room revealed to be pretty plain.

it had cream colored walls with dark blue carpeted floors. there was one twin bed on the left side that was obviously taken. the sheets were messed up as the left side of the wall was covered in different stickers, polaroids, and posters. it seemed like ten had a liking to indie-pop music and making a shit ton of friends since each polaroid was with different people.

taeyong walked towards the clean and untouched bed on the right. it was a simple twin sized bed with a blue tinted white sheets and a black comforter. taeyong placed his bags on the neat bed and sat down on the bed.

"i'm really stuck here.." taeyong whispered to himself.

everything hit at once. 

he was at a boarding school.

he wasn't going home. he was going to sleep here. eat here. learn here. he was going to have this whole routine based here. he was going to wake up with some random omega beside him.

taeyong groaned as his face found his palms--his head started to hurt at the thought of a new schedule for him to get familiar with.

"get over it, taeyong," he told himself, taking in a sharp inhale, "fake it till you make it," he assured himself, slapping his cheeks, "and try and get the fuck out by three fucking months,"

taeyong turned to face his bag, opening the trunk-like case to reveal some house clothes, important knick-knacks, and designer accessories. he begun to unpack everything and assorted them to a pleasant spot. 

he put his pajamas in the bottom drawer of his dresser, further putting his socks, underwear, and other shit into the other drawers. he opened the two top drawers to see his uniform for the school. simple white button ups with the school's logo embroidered into the right pec, with grey slacks, a cream color sweater and sweat vest with two red ties and black blazer.

"how boring," 

-

he walked down the halls again, opening up the door back into the main building. he took the stairs up to the second floor, seeing a room to his left to be very busy with chatter. 

he walked towards it and opened the door. the omega saw the school staff talking amongst themselves as they worked. with all the scents that were mixing, he could tell they were all strictly alphas. no beta _or_ omega in sight.

"hello, are you taeyong?"

a younger man walked towards taeyong who stood still between the opened door and doorframe. his did a small nod and the younger man smiled friendly, "hi, nice to meet you, i'm junmyeon, the student body president, i'll be showing you around,"

taeyong took note of the young man and his handsome features.

he had porcelain skin, literally not a bump in sight. dark brown eyes that were probably the friendliest he has ever encounter. a nice smile with pretty pearly whites. and dark down hair that was slicked back into a nice look. he looked like a perfect student.

"nice to meet you," taeyong said softly, making the other male smile a bit softer.

"shall i show you around?" he asked, motioning at the door that was being blocked by the omega.

"o-oh yeah," taeyong nodded, stepping out of the office awkwardly, allowing junmyeon to walk through and closing the door, "sorry,"

junmyeon waved him off, "don't worry about it, now come on," he smiled again, this time it was wider, "let me show you the classrooms and where your classes will be,"

-

"i see your in chemistry honors, algebra II, korean government, art, advanced literature, and drama class," junmyeon said as he stared at taeyong's schedule--which the omega hid in his back pocket all folded nicely.

"yes," taeyong bluntly spoke.

"lucky for you, three of these classes are close to each other," junmyeon said, looking at the classroom numbers, "your chemistry, art, and drama class are roughly two classrooms apart,"

taeyong nodded, understanding, "your algebra II and korean government are downstairs however. one at the beginning of the hall and the other on the opposite side but at the end of the hall,"

taeyong slowly was understanding how the school worked and where all the classes were. thankfully, junmyeon was very straight-forward and informative. but he wasn't boring and actually made taeyong feel more at ease.

"okay, so that's pretty much your classes, i'll show you a little more around and take you back to the principal for one last talk," the boy smiled and nodded taeyong to follow him along.

taeyong followed the stuco president outside, as they walked along the open hallways, the president started to give him the remaining tour.

"this our backyard courtyard, we're allowed to be here during after class but we must go inside by 8 o'clock," the young man motioned at the pretty courtyard.

it had lush, bright green grass with stone benches and tables. a few wildflowers peaked from the grass, letting in a nice splash of color to the area, while big, shady trees provided cooler protection for the harsh weather. 

"obviously, you saw the different dorms and probably heard their purpose?" junmyeon asked the omega.

taeyong looked away from the courtyard and nodded at him, "yeah..they explained why," taeyong said as he saw the color pink creep onto junmyeon's cheeks.

"y-yeah, it's quite blunt," he chuckled softly into his hand, making taeyong smile small to himself, "as a beta, it's quite shocking to know other betas do that to alphas," he nodded to himself, not realizing a shocked taeyong was standing next to him.

_beta? he seems and smells like an alpha?_

"you're not an alpha?" taeyong asked, walking mindlessly with junmyeon.

junmyeon looked shocked at taeyong, chuckling again and shaking his head, "oh no, i'm a beta," junmyeon said in confirmation, "however, majority of my friends are alphas, so maybe their scent has rubbed off," 

the stuco president smelt himself which made taeyong laugh. the beta looked at the omega with a raised eyebrow, smiling sweetly at the sound of the omega's laugh. 

the two chatted for so long that they didn't realize they stumbled to a hidden spot around the courtyard. 

the smell of tobacco smoke filled the area and caused taeyong to cough. a scent he wasn't very used to if he was being honest. 

"smoke, it's from-" junmyeon stopped himself as his eyes searched and found the culprit, "them," junmyeon sighed.

taeyong looked past the beta and saw three men standing against the large tree, hiding inbetween the trunk and the corner of the hedges that outlined the pathways.

"johnny, jaehyun, and yuta," junmyeon addressed, looking at them with a very bored expression, "why are you out here and not in class?"

"oh cool it, jun," the tall one with slicked back hair spoke, putting the cigarette that played in his fingers back into his lips.

"we're just having a little break," the other tall one spoke, but this one had light brown hair, a bit grown out but styled back with black headband.

"yeah, don't kill the fun," the third one spoke, his hair longer, a bright platinum white. it shocked taeyong to even see a hair color like that in a _catholic_ school.

"well, i have to kill it," the beta sighed, rubbing his face in his palm, " please go back to class before i report you, and you know i will," the president said, looking at the three in the eyes. taeyong was surprised at how strong-willed junmyeon was. just by their built and presence, taeyong knew these students had to be alphas. 

"ugh, fine," the one with black hair groaned, crushing the cigarette into the trunk of the tree, then sliding it into his blazer pocket, "learn to chill out, jun," the alpha lifted himself from the tree, letting himself straighten out. 

the alpha's eyes wavered from junmyeon's and landed on taeyong's--the omega who hid behind junmyeon because the last thing he fucking wanted on his first day was to be involved in some stupid shit with an alpha, and look where he is now. involved with some stupid shit with an alpha.

"maybe that pretty little omega can teach you how," the alpha smirked, letting his two friends snicker behind him. 

taeyong's mouth dropped in disgust. his eyes burned into the alpha's amused ones. those words flustered him and junmyeon, who stuttered his response, "j-johnny, don't be rude!"

_johnny._

that named burned into taeyong's memory, remembering the stupid face and name of the cocky alpha in front of him.

"i'm more than a cock-sleeve, asshole," taeyong spat, causing not only johnny to be surprised, but junmeyon and the alpha's friends as well, "if you think i'm going to take your crap, you really are just another dumb fucking alpha,"

johnny's eyes didn't waver from taeyong's. the omega even saw the brown start to shift darker. he took a deep breath and turned his head towards the beta.

"thank you for the tour, but i'm going to see the principal now," taeyong said, looking back at the alpha--who continued to stare at taeyong like a free meal, "see you later, junmyeon," taeyong said, smiling kindly at him.

junmyeon smiled small back. taeyong looked at the two alphas that hid behind the annoying johnny alpha, they still seemed shock at taeyong's words. then his eyes back to the alpha that irritated him--who was still staring at him.

"goodbye asshole #1," taeyong spat before he took off, walking across the courtyard behind he hit pavement of the open halls and towards the dark oak door, going back into the main building.


	2. Preyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong ends his day better than before. 
> 
> he meets junmyeon's friends, introduces himself to his dormmate, and sadly becomes the target of the rude alpha from before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> wow, i honestly didn't expect this fic to get alot of support, thank you so much!!
> 
> please know that i haven't really done an ~in depth~ alpha/beta/omega dynamic in a very long time and i haven't truly explore it to it's core! so if you have anything to help me improve my writing within this topic, that would be great!!
> 
> please enjoy this second chapter! have a great day everyone!

taeyong escaped from the encounter he faced with the annoying alpha. he was a new student here and the last thing he wanted on his first day him breaking into a fight with a cocky alpha and have that on his record for his parents to see.

he made his way back up the grand staircase as he went back to the chatty main office. this time, taeyong managed to slip in the less busy area and made his way to the lady sitting in front. she didn't even noticed taeyong--her eyes and fingers were glues to the computer's screen and keyboard.

the young omega cleared his throat and it caused the lady to direct her eyes to the boy, raising her boy's in surprise, "oh, i'm sorry, dear," the lady excused herself, smiling kindly at him, "do you need something?"

"um, yes i do," taeyong felt awkward.

"i'm the new student, and the principal wanted to see me after my tour around the school,"

"oh yes! mr. lee taeyong, right?"

taeyong nodded small at the lady.

"okay, taeyong," the lady typed into her computer, searching something until she smiled again at him, "she should be free and in her office. go down the hall right here and she's the second door on your left. it should have her name plaque on the door,"

taeyong bowed towards the older lady, making his eyes meet hers when straighten back up, "thank you, ma'am."

the young omega walked down the hallway the elder lady showed, walking past the vice principal and truancy officer offices. he saw the 'Ms. Jung' plaque on a dark wood door on his left. he knocked twice on the door, hearing shuffling on the side.

"who is it?" the familiar female voice was heard,

"this is lee taeyong," taeyong spoke through the wood, hearing a small 'ah yes,' from the other side.

"please come in taeyong!"

the young omega turned the brass knob and pushed open the door. he entered a small but cozy office. the walls were plain white with crown molding, it contrasted pretty with the dark wooden floors. the walls were decorated with different articles, certificates, and plaques. it truly was an outstanding room despite it's size. it showed the true power this school had, and the woman who ran it. 

"sit down, dear," she motioned taeyong to the two empty seats in from of her desk.

he nodded as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him as he politely walked towards his principal. he bowed towards her before he took a seat in the empty chair. the same dark wood as the flooring and her desk, but a bold green cushion lighten the feeling of the uncomfortableness.

"junmyeon must've finished the tour, yes?" she asked with a kind smile that spread across her lips, "did you enjoy it?"

taeyong nodded, his eyes not meeting the principal. it was just so damn awkward to face her--not because of their difference in class, but he just knew she had a speculation why he was here at this school and it's just unnerving to be with her by himself.

"yes," taeyong exhaled, "it was great, he was very informative and i kinda get the jist of where everything is," 

ms. jung nodded as she moved closer to her desk, letting her hand hold each other and fingers lace together, "taeyong, please know that this school is meant to help you and get you back on the right path," ms. jung said, the sound of concern being roped into her words which made taeyong a bit confused but just let her spoke, "i understand that you are going through some," the female alpha cleared her throat, "inappropriate thoughts," that's when the light bulb in taeyong's head switched on, "but _that_ isn't allowed here," taeyong finally picked up his head and stared into the alpha's eyes, finally getting the closure he wanted a few minutes ago, "we will get you back to thinking the right way and make you understand your feelings better," the principal smiled kindly at taeyong, but taeyong can see past her facade.

the woman in front of him was your typical catholic boomer. 

hates the gays, probably thinks abortions are bad, and knowing how high and mighty she is, probably hates _omegas._

taeyong can tell she was putting up a nice show but she never really means it. the woman looked uncomfortable the minute he stared back into her eyes. but the difference between her and taeyong was--taeyong is used to being the freakshow of the circus; people staring at him, giving him dirty looks, calling his vulgar names. however. you can tell ms. jung wasn't used to this. she's probably always had the biggest upperhand with her secondary sex and no one has tried to go against her authority--which makes her not used to people even challenging her stare.

"yeah," taeyong stood up from the uncomfortable seat, "i understand,"

the young omega turned his heel and walked back to the door, "thank you for your time, ms. jung," he said as he turned the doorknob and opened the dark wood, exiting from the suffocating room and closing the door behind him.

taeyong took a long inhale before exhaling it out with exhaustion. 

his hand found it's place on the back of his neck, rubbing it as he walked down the hall and into the open main office. the poor omega let his eyes look up to see even more disappointment in his wake.

the three stupid alphas from the last hour were literally right in front of him, talking to the same elderly lady who helped him find the principal's office.

taeyong thought he could just slip right past them, not even get notice...then one of the stupid alphas caught eyes with him and gave him a dangerous smirk before tattle-taleing on him to his stupid asshole friend.

"pretty omega," the alpha with blonde hair whispered to dark hair.

the boy looked up and searched eyes until it landed on the omega on his right. the young boy matched his stare and rolled his eyes. _i really can't catch a fucking break, huh?_

"it's pretty omega," the dark haired one teased, making his friends chuckle softly behind him.

"johnny, leave the boy alone,"

taeyong looked at the nice lady from behind the counter, her eyes focused on the computer screen as she typed away something into it, "he just got here and we don't want him to run off because you and your friends don't know when to shut up,"

taeyong couldn't help but chuckle that time, letting it get muffled into his hand as the lady looked up at taeyong and shot the lovely boy a small smile before her eyes landed back on her computer screen.

"hurry up and go see mr. siwon," she shooed the alphas from her front desk, "he needs to whip you boys into order,"

johnny tsk'ed at the elder lady while the one with the headband rolled his eyes and the blonde just groaned, "fine fine, whatever," johnny grumbled as she looked back up at taeyong, noticing that he hasn't moved a muscle.

"and sweetheart, taeyong," she called out to the omega.

his eyes ripped away from johnny and his crew to look at him, "go get some rest, i'm sure you're tired from your drive here," she motioned the boy to even hurry off, "now go and enjoy your day before you start classes tomorrow,"

taeyong tried to say 'thank you' with his eyes and thankfully the lady caught his look, giving a tiny nod before motioning him to scurry off again. 

he set his eyes to the door of the main office that will let him escape to the hallways. the young omega started to walk towards his destination, walking past the alpha pack that walked towards him--until a hand was wrapped around his thin wrist, feeling a soft squeeze around his flesh as he looked up to see it was the same asshole omega from before who stopped him while his other alpha friends walked past the two and down the same corridor that taeyong just emerged from, "let's catch up a little later, _taeyong,_ " 

the alpha whispered into the omega's ears, making the latter feel disgusted. he ripped his wrist from johnny's grasp and stared into the asshole's eyes one last time, "over my dead _fucking_ body," taeyong spat back as he scoffed. the young omega walked away from the annoying alpha, making his way back to the main door as he swung it open and let himself walk out.

taeyong took a deep breath, allowing himself to recollect himself.

this was the first time in _years--_ taeyong had been that close with an alpha of his age.

being an omega always made taeyong limit his interaction with people, especially when it came to his family's reputation. bad enough he was a disgrace for being an omega, but to be stalked by an alpha at a ripe age of sixteen; roughly the time he started to experience his heats, was an actual shitshow.

the one alpha he remembered meeting at the time was four years older than him--a fucking pedophile but taeyong didn't know better. the poor omega was desperate for love and craved for touches, especially when he felt his own heat start to creep up when he got close that alpha. the smell of sandalwood flooded his senses, it was warm and musky. a whole other scent he was used to and it made the boy go a little _feral_.

thankfully, his father found him being "mauled" by the alpha in taeyong's bedroom. the elder alpha ordered his security to take the uninvited alpha away from taeyong--which was easier said than done.

the alpha was going crazy, taeyong's pure scent was leaking out and caused a frenzy within the alpha. 

however, the security were able to force the idiot alpha out the bedroom and handle him their way. his father closed the door of his bedroom and let his large stature walk towards his shameless son; being a natural whore for any alpha.

"taeyong," his voice boomed with anger and authority, but taeyong couldn't hear him. the poor omega's ears rang and shrilled, his body was flushed and hot; almost like it was set on fire at the feeling he felt inside. and his body was falling droplets of sweat. his father started to understand what was happening at the sight of his son.

"you're in heat?" he questioned his son.

taeyong couldn't answer, his whole body and mind was set ablaze. everything came in one year and left the other with ease.

"hmm, it seems like that alpha might have triggered it," his father made his index finger tap against his chin, "i don't know how long it will last but you'll receive from supplies for it,"

his father began to walk away from the bed, from him. his footsteps led to his bedroom door as he did was last look back at him, "i don't know how long it will last but after this, you'll be on suppressants,"

taeyong felt shocked from the bottom of his heart--his father actually cared? about _him?_ an actual miracle.

"dirty child," the elder whispered under his breath before he walked out of his room. _looked like taeyong judged him too early._

taeyong scoffed as he pushed that horrible memory away and to the back of his mind like it should. let the stupid thing get buried by everything else.

the young omega just walked inside the elevator to reach his floor, just wanting to truly sleep this fucking day away. he pressed the small '5' button and allowed the elevator to do it's thing as he drifted back into his thoughts again.

"johnny," the name left taeyong's lips as the omega pressed his back against the elevator's wall.

the annoying alpha that the omega had encountered twice was much different than the other alpha he was manipulated by. his presence, his aura, his _scent._ it threw taeyong into a fucking loop. the young omega thought the alpha was going to smell the same or something fucking similar. something as woodsy and as earthy. something that will intoxicate him and make him go haywire but..it oddly didn't.

johnny smelt like _spices?_ he couldn't put his finger on which one but he smelt so warm and cozy. as if the minute taeyong breathed in his scent when the alpha got close, it was like autumn just begun.

"no, you're not attracted to that shit, yong," taeyong tried to reason with himself, making his hand smack against his cheek, "you're just traumatized by your first heat and you want to be comforted it," 

the elevator dinged, revealing the fifth floor of the door. taeyong walked out of the little space and walked down his right to make it at the end of the hall. he allowed himself inside as he unlocked the door with his key. the omega closed it and locked it once more, trudging his way to his slightly mused bed--letting himself throw its mass onto the mattress, hearing a small 'thump' as he made contact with the twin size.

"fuck it, go to sleep," taeyong groaned as he stuck his face into the pillow and closed his eyes; trying to make himself forget what happened within the last three hours he was here.

-

"is he dead?" an unknown voice was heard, sounding worried.

"shit, i don't know, kun," another voice was heard, this one sounded more annoyed.

"well, fuck, ten, he's your fucking roommate," the voice named kun spoke, "i don't think you wanna take care of a dead body, right?"

it sounded like ten groaned, obviously annoyed by the boy named kun's over-bearing nature. he heard a loud yell from from his roommate, " **oy!** you dead or what, newbie?" his voice echoed in the small space which made taeyong groan in his half-slept state.

"oh wow look at that," ten said, "he's _alive_ , kun," a small squeak was heard, "mind your business, jesus christ,"

"don't say his name in vain!" kun shouted which really was the last straw for taeyong. the young omega tossed around until his body settled on his side, his eyes squinting at the two bodies that sat on ten's messy twin bed, both holding books in their hands as they looked at each other with pure irritation, "you know, i love a good sexual tension right after i had a good nap,"

taeyong deeply chuckled as his voice spooked the two students on the bed. he omega didn't see his roommate smirk and chuckle in satisfaction as he yawned from tiredness, "hmm, and here i thought i was gonna get a damn stick-in-the-mud as my roommate," the pretty one with black hair and blonde dyed tips chuckle--making taeyong believe that must be ten, "i like you," the fellow omega spoke, "i'm ten, your roommate."

taeyong nodded as his tired eyes motioned to the boy sitting next to him, "and he is?" the boy next to ten cleared his throat, smiling small, "i'm kun, an alpha," he nodded, as he saw taeyong's eyes slightly widen, causing his omega roommate to grab his stomach and let out a belly laugh, "right? i didn't even expect it until i got close to his ass and had to give myself a whiff,"

"oh shut it," kun hissed at ten as he elbowed the poor omega who still was letting out soft chuckles through his lips, "and yes," kun focused his attention at taeyong, "i am an alpha, i'm just not like the other assholes in this school,"

taeyong understood quickly what kun was saying.

the alphas at this school must have been snotty or "powerful"; thinking they own the school and have this huge cocky attitude. kun seemed more civil, somewhat calmer but he definitely has an alpha temper.

"but welcome to our school," kun said kindly, "it's not all that bad," the alpha shrugged, "if you ignore all the idiots,"

taeyong chuckled at kun who just smiled at the omega.

-

it was the next day, his _first_ day.

his classes weren't..awful--but he definitely wished it had someone he fucking knew in there. 

the only people he roughly knows are ten, kun, and the student body president. and taeyong already knew himself; his ass wasn't ever going to introduce himself and make a friend unless someone makes their move first.

now there he was, standing in line at the cafeteria. he simply held out his metal tray as the ladies put a scoop of rice, a decent bowl of kimchi stew, marinated bean spouts, and some cooked tofu.

taeyong whispered a 'thank you' as he exited out of the line, looking out at the unwavering mass of boys in the large space. god, it made taeyong sick to his stomach. the way everyone was just jampacked together; all owning to a clique while he was an odd-man out.

"taeyong?" a familiar voice was heard from his left, letting the omega to turn his head to see the perfect student right in front of him.

junmyeon smiled at him, holding a can of apple juice in his hand, "you okay? you seem a bit flustered?" the beta asked, walking a bit closer to him.

taeyong didn't answer back as his eyes traveled to the two other boys behind him that followed suit, basically being like body guards, "oh, um, i-" cat definitely caught his tongue when he tried to form a good enough excuse while the beta just raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"it's okay, taeyong," the kind beta chuckle softly, "it's a bit overwhelming," junmyeon agreed with taeyong's private thoughts, "there's roughly a thousand of us, so it's possible for everything to get a bit rowdy," the beta tried to explain, which helped make sense to taeyong, "yeah, you're right, sorry," the omega apologized and the kind president just waved him off, "please don't be, i'm sure this is all still new to you," he tried to calm down the frazzled omega; but he couldn't help but think he was really cute with how awkward was. truthfully, taeyong really was an absolute beauty. very pretty skin that gleamed like early sunrise, dark brown hair that would frame his face like a prince, deep brown eyes that look like pools of chocolate, and plush pink lips that looked like he's being eating strawberry sweets with how tempting they were.

"if you like," junmyeon started, causing the young omega to stare at him, "you can sit with me and my friends, i'm sure they would love to meet you,"

taeyong's eyes brightened up--junmyeon couldn't help but chuckle at how you can practically see taeyong's eye sparkle with happiness, "that would be great,"

the president nodded and turned around to see the two men still there, "oh and these two are also my friends," junmyeon joked but immediately regretted it when he felt a sharp hand chop to his lower back sting his whole body.

the president groaned quietly as the one who struck smiled innocently, "hello, taeyong," he did a polite bow to the omega, "my name is kyungsoo, i'm an alpha,"

taeyong smiled small and nodded, "hello, nice to meet you," the omega looked over at the one who was snickering into his hand; enjoying his friend receiving pain from his other friend, "and i'm chanyeol, i'm also a alpha,"

the omega did a small bow to the two, "nice to meet you too," 

junmyeon was able to recover as he shot a glare to kyungsoo over his shoulder; which kyungsoo didn't hesitate to return one right back, "come, let me introduce you to the whole group," junmyeon turned his attention back to taeyong as he walked beside the young omega.

"is, like," taeyong tried to find his words before he just sounded stupid, "everyone in a group? because there are hardly any spots here," taeyong looked around the super crowded cafeteria--shocked at how tight all the groups were, everyone was basically pressed up against each other and over-talking each other.

"kinda, but alot of other students do eat in the back courtyard," junmyeon spoke over the loud chatter, "mostly the alphas stay here," he shrugged, "because most alphas are friends with each other than the other sexes,"

taeyong took a small mental note, "alphas don't like messing with betas? aren't you a beta?" curosity definitely struck taeyong, wanting to know more about this pathetic school and it's "unspoken" rules.

"it's not like that," junmyeon sighed to himself, "it's more like, alphas have this superiority complex and it's mostly because these alphas are from rich and powerful families," the beta said, "so, reputation is a big factor for many alphas. they just don't want their families to look bad and well," the beta sighed again, this time it sounded more tiring than the other, "alphas try to only stick with alphas, maybe a beta or two, but they strictly want-" 

"an alpha pack," taeyong finished the president sentence, making the young man himself nodded, "yup, exactly,"

the four finally reached the table. kyungsoo and chanyeol immediately made their way to their seats while junmeyon pulled out his seat for taeyong, :go ahead and sit," the president smiled at him, causing soft pink blush to creep into his cheeks.

"t-thank you," taeyong said as he set his tray down, taking the offered seat as everyone sitting at the table just stared at the random omega.

"guys, this is taeyong. the new student and my new friend," junmyeon explained as he cracked open his apple juice can, taking a small sip of the sugary beverage, "he'll be sitting with us for a bit until he's settled in and figures out what he wants to do during lunch," the beta said and everyone around the table just nodded, smiling friendly towards the omega, "huh, our first omega friend, that's actually kinda cool," the lanky one with pale skin spoke, "sorry, the name is sehun. alpha," the boy smiled kindly, taking a bite of his apple. "and i'm jongin," the golden skinned boy said right next to him, smiling at taeyong before his head turned and eyes landed on kyungsoo, "me and kyungsoo are mates," 

taeyong was slightly taken aback and coughed, not expecting the young alpha to say it so freely--especially in a _catholic school._

"yeah, sorry, it's on the down low but someone got eager." kyungsoo apologized while he playfully elbowed jongin's arm; causing the fellow alpha to fake wince.

the other boys started to individually introduce themselves. the one with light brown, bouncy hair name was baekhyun and he was an alpha too. the one with black slicked back hair and an undercut name was yixing and he was a beta. a bright smiled boy name chen was also a beta and a quite innocent-looking boy named minseok was an alpha. and taeyong already knew chanyeol.

"welcome to the pack, my dude," baekhyun joked, smiling goofily at the omega as taeyong smiled back playfully, "glad to join,"

-

the day before

"ayo johnny," the deep voice from the alpha with the headband spoke, "whatcha say to that pretty omega?" he asked as johnny came into sight, finally entering the hallway that him and his blonde buddy were in.

"nothing important," johnny shrugged. but knowing his two nosy ass friends, they weren't going to drop this shit until they get a proper answer from the alpha, "oh c'mon," the blonde one said, "you know us better by now that we aren't gonna drop this until your ass says the truth," the blonde alpha smirked, as the three of them continue their walk to mr. siwon's office.

"honest to god, it's nothing important," the dark haired alpha said, trying to flank his friends.

"mhm, as if," the headband alpha said, "we aren't stupid, john," the alpha chuckled darkly, making his head turn to see his taller best friend, "he's the first omega here who's ever bit back what you've barked," the blonde alpha couldn't help but laugh at the headband alpha's comment, making johnny glare at him, "shut up, yuta," johnny spoke and it just made yuta smirk even more, "it's fucking true though, johnny," the alpha said as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets, "jaehyun just called you out and now you're probably gonna try and have fun with that little thing,"

as much to his disdain, the two idiots were right.

johnny had been at this school since his first year of high school. almost four years in and no one, has _ever_ went against him. mostly it was because of his parents. when daddy dearest is a well-known politician and mommy dearest is one of the most respected judges in the judicial system--your whole life is a game of privilege.

despite knowing how important his parents were to the media and to the country, johnny has made it his life wish to give them hell. 

ever since middle school started, johnny had constantly acted up in class, did stupid dares, and occasionally bullied random kids to get a rise out of something; anything. his parents always just paid the school and whoever was involved, quiet. and just left johnny to go back to his regularly scheduled program of being a little bitch kid.

until one day, his parents really had enough.

johnny decided to sneak out and hang out with some friends at shitty gas station parking lot. they just sat down on the pavement, passing around a big bottle of coke and some shitty weed that would be rolled up into shitty joints. it didn't even bother johnny until he took a _long_ hit from it, letting it sit in his lungs too long as a flash of red and blue lights lit up the dark corner of their hangout.

"scam!" one of his friends said as they ran like hell away from their spot, but johnny..he just stayed.

the cops had to arrest him for drug possession and staying past curfew. the dumb alpha was really going to get all the blame until his mother persuded the chief of the police department--calling what happened a "mistake" and that he was "influenced and peer pressured" into doing those things. the police chief understood quickly and waved the family off, giving johnny a mere warning this time. but his parents didn't.

the minute they got home, johnny received the whooping of his lifetime. 

his father pushed the boy around like a ragdoll as his rage surged through his blood, "you fucking idiot son! you could have ended our whole careers! we could have been jobless, poor!"

his father kept spitting words and johnny wasn't listening to any of them.

he took every punch, kick, and slap his father threw.

and after the whole thing, they sent him here. in hopes of him changing, but he never did.

he was still the pathetic fuck-up that he's always been since sixth grade. still the guy that everyone feared even if they didn't know his name yet. still the guy who managed to create more enemies than friends. still the same guy who shamelessly takes anyone for a ride if they were down to ride. 

but for fucking once in his typical, easy-going life. someone finally challenged him. and it wasn't some fake, juicehead alpha who wanted to prove his strength. or some over-cocky beta who thinks he can break the secondary sex roles. but an _omega_. an omega with a bratty attitude. an omega with a feisty personality. an omega who's eyes didn't waver from him--but _genuinely challenged_ him. and it was something about that, that made johnny crave for _more._

the way the boy was as pretty as a prince. as ethereal as a faerie. as fiery as lava. it was quite a sight and scene to experience. and then, johnny got close to him. he was able to breathe in the boy's scent. get a whiff of intoxication.

 _brown sugar and_ _honey._

johnny couldn't explain it but that was how he smelt like. he smelt something so intoxicatingly sweet that you can basically feel his tooth rot, but he can smell something calming and gentle mask under it. as if the two scents were suppose to make you feel nostalgic. make you feel like you are at home. 

the alpha snapped out of his thoughts, realizing the current affect that the omega has on him.

"just think he's pretty interesting, is'all," johnny shrugged again, his eyes staring straightforward, "want to know more," johnny felt a smirk tug at the corner of his lips, "wanna make him my prey,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter // suhmydick (replace the 'i' with an 'L')


	3. Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first week of school was average.
> 
> and when the weekend finally came, taeyong was excited to finally relax and have a good weekend...until a certain someone decides to ruin it.
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> THIS CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE SLIGHT SEXUAL ASSAULT AND MENTIONS OF R4PE. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE ABOUT IT, PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo
> 
> i would like to say i'm very sorry for the long wait :[ i haven't been myself lately and took a social media break but now i feel better and decided to go back into writing!
> 
> i really hope you all enjoy this long waited chapter and please remember to leave a comment + kudos! have a good day, stay safe and wear your mask!

_riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggg._

"okay, that's it for now, we will continue this on monday," the teacher said as he slammed the book that was perfectly placed in his palm to shut close, "enjoy your weekend, and behave in your dorms," the teacher warned the class filled of rowdy boys who groaned unenthusiastically at the elder beta while they stuffed their school belongings into their leather satchels.

"taeyong, can i speak with you for a little bit," the teacher asked as he sat down on his leather chair, taking off his specs and placing them on his wooden desk as the rest of the boys flooded out of the room.

"oh, um," taeyong tossed the leather strap onto his shoulder, "sure, sir,"

taeyong walked up to the desk, standing a good two feet away from the front of the wooden table as his teacher pushed himself into the desk, letting his arms rest on the dark wood as his eyes traveled up to meet taeyong's.

"are you okay? has your transition been smooth?" he asked, lacing his fingers together as he waited for his student's answer.

mr. heechul was probably the only teacher he actually likes. he was his literature teacher and the last teacher he would see every day. the elder beta actually seemed concerned for the omega and his arrival. but it probably couldn't be helped. taeyong was an unusual out-of-season transfer and many students were kind of curious of who's the new kid. even on his first day of actual class, he got many stares and whispers tossed around him in the first half until junmyeon basically saved him and hushed everyone for saying their thoughts.

"yeah, the week had been pretty average," taeyong shrugged, not really knowing how to explain it, "nothing special really,"

mr. heechul nodded, allowing his chin to rest on his folder fingers, "good to know, i was just checking," he explained to the young student.

"usually these boys can be a bit snobby due to their money and status so i wanted to know if they would try and make you inferior," the teacher said as he pulled out a brown binder from his bottom desk drawer, "i'm glad they haven't acted up,"

the elder beta sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, "you can leave if you want, have a good weekend, taeyong," the man said as he released his pinch, looking at taeyong with a kind smile.

the student nodded and smiled back, "thank you, mr. heechul. you as well,"

taeyong hoisted his leather strap into his hand and walked out of the empty classroom, leaving his teacher there.

he walked down the busy hall as it was cluttered with many male students talking to their friends against the wall, dashing through the crowd to get back into their dorms, or trying to make their way to the multiple snack kiosks that would flood the main foyer from the different clubs who would try and make a quick buck from the trust fund males.

"taeyong!"

the latter turned his head to the right as he reached the end of the hall. he saw the student body president standing right behind the secretary and vice president who were sitting down at a table, providing drinks to the students who were willing to pay two dollars for any flavored milk tea.

the omega smiled and made his way towards his friend, who's smile was warm towards him.

"hey junmyeon," taeyong said in a soft voice with a small wave.

it earned a soft chuckle from the president and a wave back, "hello taeyong," the president looked at the table for a quick second and took a small carton of banana milk behind extending the drink towards taeyong.

"would you like a small snack?"

taeyong's eyes widen, looking at junmyeon.

"um, can i just take it?" the omega felt awkward until he heard the beta chuckle again, "yes it's fine."

the beta walked towards him, taking taeyong's wrist into his hand and holding it out as he placed the carton of banana milk into his palm.

"i already paid for it, so you don't have to worry about it,"

taeyong looked at the beta, seeing the genuineness in his eyes as he nodded, accepting the drink.

"are you free this weekend?" the beta asked, making the omega quirk his eyebrow at him.

"hmm, i guess," taeyong shrugged, not having really anything specifically planned so technically he was free.

"would you like to hang out?" junmyeon said with a smile, crescent moons being created in his eyes, "yixing's family will be visiting this weekend and will take him into the city for the weekend. and i just got my new game yesterday and i've been wanting to play it, but yixing had other plans,"

the student president sighed, rolling his eyes a bit which made taeyong laugh under his breath. it was enjoyable to see junmyeon break his serious side and bring out a more childish side.

"yeah, sure, that sounds pretty fun," the omega nodded, liking the idea of spending his saturday with a friend and playing some video games.

"ahh, great," junmyeon said before his name got called over from the stuco table, making the beta turn his head and nod at the person who called him, which taeyong is assuming is the treasurer.

"looks like i have to go," the president sighed, smiling once more at taeyong, "i'll see you tomorrow, have a good evening, okay?"

the male turned around and walked towards the table, taeyong quickly shouted before the beta was too far to hear, "you as well!"

x

taeyong walked inside his dorm room, instantly hearing a blast of ten's "depression" playlist. it made the omega chuckle as he closed the door, seeing ten laying down on his bed, eyes closed with a bouquet of fake flowers under his crossed hands as if he just passed away.

"stop being so fucking dramatic," taeyong laughed as he tossed his banana milk to the thai boy who just whined, feeling the carton bounced off his leg and roll inbetween his thighs.

"i can't help it," ten groaned into a loud scream, making taeyong jump as he set his leather bag down on top of his desk.

"kun is leaving for the weekend because his parents want to check him," ten rolled onto his side as he rolled his eyes, "which means i'm all by myself this weekend,"

taeyong took in a dramatic gasp, letting his hand go over his heart as he looked at ten with a taken back look, "how dare you! you don't know if i'm free,"

ten raised an eyebrow, letting his self sit up a bit by leveraging himself on his elbow, "are you?"

taeyong snorted and smiled, "fuck no, bitch, suffer by yourself,"

with taeyong's taunting, ten groaned even louder, falling back onto his pillow.

"what are you even doing?" ten bitched, his eyes focused on taeyong's back as taeyong pulled out his literature and chemistry book from the leather, "as if you have _soooo_ many friends," the omega snickered as taeyong looked over his shoulder with a small glare. "well for your information," taeyong said as he strides toward the annoying omega as he sat on the few space at the end of the bed as ten rolled back over onto his side again.

"junmyeon invited me over to play some video games," taeyong said with a proud smile.

ten smirked and cooed sarcastically, "aww, someone is becoming the president's little bitch boy,"

taeyong smacked ten's calf and glared at the fellow omega, "shut it, he's the only other friend i have besides your ass and we don't even get to see each other unless it's the ass crack of dawn or the piss ass of dusk," 

the dramatic omega sighed, understanding what taeyong was saying, "i mean, still," ten started to sit up, making his back lay against the headboard of his bed, "i just find it so strange that he's being all "buddy buddy" with you." ten tucked his legs to his chest, allowing his arms to circle around the clothed limbs as his chin rested nicely on the top of his kneecaps, "he isn't this nice to new arrivals, like yeah he's friendly for like the first few days, then he just acts like an strict old man afterwards,"

taeyong shrugged at ten, letting his arms stretch out behind him, palms facing the bed sheets as he leaned back on them a little, "maybe he wanted to keep me close, i am a transfer student that isn't apart of the usual arrival time so maybe he thought it was interesting?"

the omega smirked at his friend's oblivious nature, " _oooor_ he has a crush on you,"

the latter let out a dry laugh, looking ten in the eyes, "not possible,"

now it was ten's turn to let out a dry laugh, looking deadpanned at his new friend, "taeyong...are you fucking serious?" the omega really looked in disbelief as the other omega just raised his eye, looking confused as he softly shook his head at him--waiting for ten to answer, "bitch, you are literally the prettiest motherfucker to ever step foot in this bitch," ten bitched which made taeyong's eyes widen. "well, besides me," ten flashed a cocky smile and a wink to an annoyed taeyong who scoffed at the omega.

"but!" ten interjected, "i'm not kidding. you are super handsome, yong. like, you don't even look human. as if you were some sorta faerie who randomly drank a bottle of growth serum and now you're living amongst us idiot humans," the omega laughed in his hand at his ridiculous explanation which made taeyong laugh too.

"well, you get what i mean"

taeyong nodded, smiling small at ten who just waved his non-sense talk away.

"thanks for the compliment, dork,"

ten smirked and blew a kiss at the omega, "of course, bitch, anything for you and your damn ego,"

now that made taeyong do a belly laugh.

x

saturday morning quickly...after taeyong devoured entire bowl of popcorn and watched the entire third season of haikyuu until three am and then crashed out. but it didn't change his current schedule.

the omega got up around nine am, fixing up his bed before going to his own dresser and looking through his clothes. he wanted to at least to look decent in front of junmyeon. the beta always looked so presentable and clean--like he stepped out of a preppy chic magazine.

"you're heading there already?"

taeyong heard a groggy voice from behind him, knowing it was ten just waking up, "not yet, gonna take a shower but i wanted to get my clothes together,"

the sleeping omega hummed. taeyong heard the soft speaks of the bed being tossled around which means ten was trying to find a comfortable spot to go back to his sleep. it made him chuckle under his breath as he found the perfect clothes to wear to junmyeon's dorm.

a simple pair of grey sweats with a simple white button up tee to make the look a bit cleaner.

the boy grabbed his towel from the small hanging coat hanger, and his little basket filled with his bathroom goodies and made his way outside his dorm room.

he shut the door, allowing ten to sleep a bit more as he made his way down the hall. he saw some other omegas converse with each other from each other's dorm doors. others making their way to the elevator to probably get some morning breakfast before they haul back into their rooms again. taeyong just ignored all the commotion and made it to the way end of the opposite hall, entering the floor's bathroom where it reveals the line of urinals, a couple of sinks and five available standing showers with curtains for privacy.

he got into the last shower stall, closing the curtain and placing his bathroom things on the small plastic shelf that was nailed to the wall. he stripped his clothing and put it on top of the shower curtain rod as he turned on the hot water and proceeded with his shower.

taeyong did a quick rinse over everything, making sure to lather his body with his apple blossom scented soap and to scrub his locks deep with his sweet pea shampoo and conditioner.

he stepped out of the shower after he turned off the water. he wrapped his towel around his hips as he collected everything he owned and stepping out of the shower while pulling away the curtain.

he slipped on his shower slippers and exited the community bathroom, making his way to his room yet again.

x

the omega made quick time with himself getting ready. 

he slipped on his underwear, then the sweatpants. he ruffled his hair with a small hand towel to dry the wetness that was still locked in it. he then buttoned up his shirt and got his phone and dorm key to stuff in his sweatpant pockets.

"now he's leaving,"

taeyong turned around to see ten officially awake from his slumber. the omega was rubbing his eyes with his fingers, trying to wake up to see his dorm mate leave him alone.

"are you sure you don't want to cancel his ass and just stay in with me," ten pouted tiredly at taeyong, letting out a small yawn as taeyong chuckled at him, "we can literally just lay down in your bed and watch some sappy anime movie and cry together," ten let his hands support him from behind himself, "i suggest we watch howl's moving castle but they didn't have to make howl as hot as they did,"

taeyong just laughed at his delirious friend as he walked towards the latter, giving his head a quick pat, "sorry ten, but i already made plans with junmyeon and it's a bit too late to cancel on him,"

ten shot a tired glare at the fellow omega and grumbled, "not fair,"

the omega huffed to himself as he snuggled into his sheets, as taeyong walked away from him and opened the dorm door, "oh stop it, you're literally gonna have me all sunday,"

ten's ears perked up with a satisfied smile, "you better hold that to your fucking heart then, lee,"

taeyong giggled and blew an annoying kiss to ten who playfully caught the kiss and placed it on his lips with a satisfied hum, "could neva with you, ten,"

the omega smiled and walked out the room. he heard ten shout "be safe, bitch!" before he fully closed the door, making the omega smile wider to himself as he walked towards the elevator. 

he pressed the little down button as the down pointed arrow beamed on the top of the elevator doors. 

the doors opened to an empty elevator. taeyong sighed with relief as he stepped inside the small room, pressing the button with the capital 'g' on it. the doors closed quickly and started to move down.

the elevator dinged as the doors opened to the common room for the omegas--which was filled with multiple packs of omegas just lounging around. he stepped out of the elevator and made his way to the front doors of the building.

taeyong walked on the concrete hallways, making his way towards the beta building.

"it's the omega,"

taeyong stops dead in his tracks when he heard the familiar annoying voice from his left. he looked down the connecting hallway to see the asshole alpha named johnny with his little buddies traveling right behind him with amused smirks as johnny has smug smile as he bit down on the straw of his iced coffee. taeyong resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest, turning his body to face the three stooges who stopped at the end of the intersection of the connecting halls.

"what do you want?" taeyong asked, as if he really cares what the idiots are going to say.

"nothing, just wanted to call you out," johnny smirked down at the feisty omega. both of their eyes boring into each other as they maintained strict eye contact.

"hmm, so you just wanted to waste my time?" he asked, highly annoyed by the three.

taeyong really thought he was going to have a fine and peaceful day. it was going to be filled with video games, maybe some soda and snacks, and actually hanging out with another friend that isn't his dormmate. but his entire day gets ruined by a meathead and his meatball minions.

"it's not wasting your time, baby if i'm involved," johnny said cockily as he shot a wink to taeyong which made the omega want to gag in his mouth.

"yeah, no, it's definitely wasting my time with i have to deal with you and your minions' shared braincell," taeyong said with a smug smile, seeing the agitated twitch of an eyebrow from the two alphas that stood behind johnny still.

"i swear to god you lil shit-" the blonde one hissed behind johnny raised a hand at him, making him look at it then up at the back of johnny's head with an angry glare.

"just leave you two, we're not trying to get suspended again," the head alpha said, turning back to his two friends. he nodded his head for them to move and they both clenched their jaws before letting out a loud exhale.

"fine, whatever," the blonde grumbled, walking past johnny and taeyong but no without bumping his shoulder hard with the omega which caused him to stumbled back a bit.

better make sure you know what the fuck you're doing, johnny," the one with the brown headband warned johnny before he walked away from the two of them.

they were probably going to the alpha dorms but taeyong didn't brother to look back. he maintained his ground with johnny, who pulled his drink away from his lips and let it settle down in his hand.

"you know," johnny made a few steps closer to taeyong, causing it to close the pretty decent gap between the alpha and the omega, "you have a lot of balls to talk back to them and me," johnny stated the obvious and now taeyong couldn't resist it. the omega rolled his eyes.

"well, maybe if you learned some fucking manners, i wouldn't be a bitch," taeyong stated matter-the-factly, letting his eyes bore back into johnny's honey colored ones, "i'm not going to take shit from some idiot alphas who don't know any basic respect towards others.

the alpha hummed, smiling with amusement as he liked seeing taeyong get all angry. something about the omega made him irresistible for having so much spark for a secondary sex that's usually submissive.

"nevermind them, they already left," johnny waved off the pomeranian yapping omega.

"where are you going, baby?" johnny enjoyed the annoyed look on taeyong's face as it cringed in disgust with johnny calling him 'baby'. he raised the straw of his coffee back to his lips and taking a well-deserved drink.

"to my friend," taeyong kept it vague.

"who?"

"why do you need to know?"

"because i want to know,"

"aw, isn't that too bad,"

"it's the stupid beta president, right?"

taeyong pursed his lips shut which just confirmed that johnny was completely right.

"so you are seeing that president," johnny toyed with taeyong, making taeyong scoff, "we aren't "seeing" each other, we're just hanging out," the omega shrugged before scowling at the alpha "but i don't think that's any of you're fucking business so goodbye,"

taeyong turned his heel and went down the original path he started with. until the echo of the alpha's voice boomed as he continued to walk to the beta dorms, "be careful, little omega. he might be a beta but betas _love_ to act like alphas,"

taeyong stuttered in his step before restarting it. he shook what johnny said out of his head as he walked up the front steps of the main door, opening it to see the beta's lounge room filled with other betas.

"taeyong!"

the omega perked as he saw his studious friend walking towards him as he stood up from one of the couches that were laid out in the open space, "good morning, thanks for hanging out with me today," the beta smiled wide as taeyong return a softer smile to him, "yeah, of course, this sounds like fun and i would like to finally have some sorta fun while i'm here,"

junmyeon chuckled and nodded, "come on, let me take you to my room,"

the omega followed the beta to the elevators, seeing them open as he pressed the upside arrow button. it opened up and let a few betas out before they stepped inside. he pressed the number 3 on the button and the doors closed, taking them to their desired floor before opening the large doors to the similar format of doors and halls of the omega building.

the walked out and just two doors down, they were already at junmyeon's dorm.

"hope you like army styled games," he said as he pushed open his door, stepping aside to let taeyong walk inside.

"i'm down for anything," taeyong smiled.

x

"junmyeon you suck at this shit," taeyong laughed as he saw junmyeon die for the fifthteenth time in a row in their online match. junmyeon just groaned into the palms of his hand as they covered his face in shame, "i didn't know i sucked this bad, i only stopped playing like ten months ago and i've suddenly became a fucking noob at this game," the president grumbled to himself which made taeyong giggle under his breath. he wasn't used to hearing junmyeon curse to himself so it was quite refreshing to hear it.

"ugh, i quit," junmyeon chucked his controller to the carpeted floor in a playful tantrum, making taeyong laugh once more.

"oh come on, it's only been like three hours since we played," taeyong said as he grabbed the thrown controller and pressing it to junmyeon's chest, "hurry up so we can start a new match,"

junmyeon couldn't help but take a deep inhale of taeyong's scent. he smelt like a warm apple pie with how his scented soap mixed well with his natural scent. his hair made it seem like he was an apple pie in the middle of a flower field. it was an addicting smell and junmyeon just couldn't help himself. his hand gripped around taeyong's wrist that was holding his controller. it caused taeyong to jump at the sudden grasp as he looked at junmyeon's hand then back at junmyeon.

"uh, junmyeon wha-" taeyong couldn't finish his sentence when he was suddenly pushed down to the floor. he felt his back hit hard against the carpet when he felt his gripped wrist be held with his other wrist over his head as junmyeon hovered over him.

the omega started to get nervous, feeling his heart race at the uncomfortable position the two were in, "j-junmyeon what's going on," taeyong stuttered at the beta's dark brown eyes bored into his, holding a certain emotion over them but taeyong just couldn't place it correctly.

"i couldn't help myself,"

the sentence threw taeyong off but not as much as he felt the beta duck his head into the side of his neck. he took a loud inhale, clearly smelling his natural scent.

taeyong could tell it was making the beta excited as his scent started to leak much stronger than it usually does. it was a strong whiff of peppermint and chamomile that filled his senses and the omega disliked it. it was far too strong for him to handle that it caused his head to pound by the sensory overload.

"j-junmyeon, get off," taeyong struggled below the beta, trying to wiggle himself out of the strong grip on his hand before a hand pressed his hip down harshly against the floor, making the omega gasp.

"stop struggling and enjoy what's going to happen, taeyong,"

and that's when it finally clicked in his head. taeyong's scent triggered junmyeon to experience lust.

betas don't have ruts or heats. they are the most normal of the secondary sex which is why they make such a huge majority of the population. but, betas can be triggered by scents of an omega to make them want to devour one and that betas can trigger an alpha in rut to settle for them to fuck than an omega. betas were quite flexible and versatile and that's what scared taeyong right now.

_"he might be a beta, but all betas love acting like their alphas"_

those words repeated in his head when he just realized what was happening. junmyeon was acting like an alpha, and it shouldn't happen.

"i-i said," taeyong struggled until he finally got a leg free, "to get the fuck off!" the omega growled as he jammed his knee into junmyeon's private part, causing the beta to collapse into pain as he let go of taeyong wrists. 

the omega pushed the beta off and instantly got up and ran. he quickly left the room and rushed down the hall. 

he could care less about the stupid elevator and made his way down the emergency steps. he went lightning speed as he pushed opened the door of the ground floor's door and ran out of the lounge room and out the main doors of the dorm.

the went down the steps and jogged down the hall, slowing his pace to finally take in a well-needed breath. his lungs gasping for air as if he just did a 5k race. 

"what the hell, did you run a mile with the pipsqueak president?"

taeyong heard the familiar alpha voice from his left as he saw johnny walk down the main path that connected to the alpha dorms. this time the alpha was holding an apple, taking a bite out of it as taeyong straighten himself up.

"n-No," taeyong's voice was still shaken up and his whole body wasn't responding at the moment.

good thing that johnny was. taeyong was obviously roughed up. his shirt sat messed up on the boy's body. his hair was slightly mused from it's usually perfect state and taeyong's eyes were moving all over the place but he doesn't think taeyong knows that. then johnny took in an inhale and there it was. _the degusting scent of peppermint and chamomile._ it was all over taeyong. not a single note of his usual brown sugar and honey that was always linger just little if you got a certain distance from taeyong. but it was completely masked by that beta's scent.

and if the two were sitting next to each other, the scent wouldn't be so strong. it might have rubbed off onto taeyong but his scent would be stronger than the beta's. and the only way his scent can be this strong is...

"that fucking son of a bitch," johnny growled as he threw his apple down to the concrete floor with force. he was about to run into that beta dorm and beat the shit out of that stupid excuse of a student body president until he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

"d-don't"

johnny turned around to see taeyong's eyes glued to the concrete, his breathing finally leveling out, "i-i don't want to deal with h-him anymore," taeyong tried to explain through his shaky breaths, "wanna forget him..so just forget it,"

johnny was about to protest when he heard doors slam open. 

suddenly junmyeon ran out of those doors, running down the steps and stopping in his tracks halfway through when he saw the omega nd alpha together. the both of them looking at him with hard eyes.

"t-taeyong," junmyeon started out, reaching his arm out nervously, "p-please i'm so sorry, i-i didn't mean to do that," junmyeon licked his lips, trying to reason out what just happened not too long ago.

"didn't mean to do that?" johnny scoffed, looking at the beta with disbelief, "this whole thing is very rich coming from a guy who loves enforcing the rules about alphas and omegas being alone but will do shit like that,"

taeyong didn't understand why johnny was defending him. he let go of the alpha's wrist and just stepped behind him, not wanting to look at the pathetic beta and his shitty reasonings.

"please you have to hear me out,"

junmyeon felt desperate. he saw taeyong basically ignore his presence over a misunderstanding.

"he doesn't have to do shit," johnny spoke for taeyong who make it clear that he didn't want to acknowledge the beta anymore.

"fuck off johnny, this doesn't include you," the beta angrily spat as the alpha did all the talking for taeyong. he was over-minding his business in something that was never his fucking business and it was pissing junmyeon off.

"it is if i walk upon a very shaken up omega who was about to be _rape_ by a fucking beta,"

junmyeon jumped at johnny's choice of words...but he couldn't deny it. the way the situation was happening, the way junmyeon lost control and let his over-rage of lust overcome his common sense, the way his hands gripped taeyong in a painful way, the way taeyong was panicking beneath him but he just helped himself to the omega's valunablity.

"go fuck yourself, student body president," johnny spat.

the alpha turned around to face taeyong who seemed much better than he was ten minutes ago. he seemed more calm, more focused. "i know i'm not exactly the person you want right now," johnny said in a hush whisper between him and taeyong, "but let me walk you back to your dorm, just the main doors to make sure he doesn't try shit," 

taeyong would usually protest any help from johnny but this time...he really needed it.

the omega nodded slowly, accepting johnny's offer as he turned around and walked the original way he came from a few hours earlier. johnny followed close behind before looking over his shoulder to give a shivering glare to junmyeon, "go back to your room, mutt," johnny cursed before he caught up to taeyong, following him close behind as junmyeon just stood there in the hallway...defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter // suhmydick but replace the i with an L


	4. Off His Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a week had passed since that dreadful saturday.
> 
> everything felt different. taeyong finally told junmyeon to fuck off, had to get ten from kun...and finally tell him about him and johnny.
> 
> then johnny has a /surprising/ morning (encounter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HELLO  
> THIS IS A DISCLAIMER BC I NEVER REALLY STATED THIS!
> 
> in the au, all the boys are of legal age and this school is more of a "reformation" school that heavily relies on religion to set the boys "straight"
> 
> it's not like a typically high school setting where the boys range from 14-18, instead the ages range from 16-20. no one of the main cast is under 18 btw! they're all 19 besides johnny who i made 20! the ones who will be 16-18 are dreamie members
> 
> ANYWAYS, please enjoy the fic and thank you so much for reading! pls leave a kudos + comment! have a good day <3

"hey johnny, how's that omega you've been stalking?"

yuta couldn't help but snicker at jaehyun's question as the two were viciously playing call of duty zombies in jaehyun's room on his ps4. the two sat on the floor while johnny laid on the alpha's bed, flipping through the boring playboy magazine that jaehyun stashed a while back during visiting day.

"why you asking?"

johnny bit back which caused jaehyun to smirk and glance at his friend who tossed his prime magazine on the floor to pick up a random manga he stole from his younger brother before he came to this crappy school, "because it's been like a few days since you've tried and messed up his day,"

the tall alpha shrugged as he sat up on jaehyun's bed. he let his back lean against his headboard and pillows as he flipped through the pages of the manga book, "giving him some space. kinda deserves it,"

yuta laughed dryly as he button smashed on the controller, "space? deserves it? what happened to our johnny?"

"oh fuck off," the alpha bitched as he threw the pillow at yuta's head, making the blonde alpha laugh loud at johnny's whiny attitude.

"but really, why the fuck are you giving him space? he's like your ideal type and shit. i wouldn't even try for a second to keep myself away from my fine ass type," yuta said as his eyes remained unglued from the tv screen, even when johnny threw the pillow at his head, "that idiot beta fucked up with him and he looked shook up so i'm giving him time alone."

jaehyun raised an eyebrow towards johnny as he paused the game for a second. even yuta seemed interested.

"the beta? you mean that president idiot? what the fuck did he do?"

"what doesn't he do," yuta rolled his eyes, "he probably became insufferable and the omega got pissed by his strong personality,"

johnny hummed as he looked through the manga panels of a girl slicing up some random man, "he tried to put his hands on him, taeyong got pissed and i got in between and broke the two up,"

the tall alpha wasn't telling the full truth but it was taeyong's privacy and he didn't want to over-step himself. the two alphas on the floor rose their eyebrows in shock, looking at johnny with wide eyes and gaped mouths. they were speechless that the dumb president who preaches all that "sex before marriage is a sin" bullshit to commit it himself.

"wow, hypocrite, huh?" jaehyun laughed dryly, shaking his head in disgust, "never in my life would i expect his ass to do some disgusting ass shit,"

"a fake bitch like him? honestly, i'm surprised it took this long for his true colors to show," yuta mumbled as he popped a toxically orange chip into his mouth, "i feel bad for that omega though. he probably trusted that asshole."

"hmm," johnny couldn't say anything. that day imprinted in his mind since then. the way taeyong looked upset, betrayed, angry. things you shouldn't fele when you hang out with a friend. someone you think is cool and wanna hang out with more. taeyong had the biggest fuck over and johnny was glad he was able to be there. it was obvious that the omega was still fuzzy with what just happened and needed to separate himself from the beta.

he just hoped that taeyong was doing okay.

x

friday evening. finally a weekend to himself to finally calm down.

since that day on saturday, taeyong has been jumpy. 

junmyeon would try and call him in the halls when school was over. taeyong would have to basically sprint back to his dorms for safety. thankfully there was a rule that no secondary sex can't visit another secondary sex during school days. the omega was able to find peace the minute he stepped in the omega common room.

naturally, taeyong did tell ten what happened. 

ten became furious. threatening to rip the beta's head off the next time he sees him. it took taeyong a while to calm down the fellow omega but managed with some sugary soda and shrimp chips. all taeyong wanted was to spend the rest of his weekend with ten and that was what he got. 

ten treated his friend to some snacks kun would give him when he went back to china for a couple days for his family. they would stay in, get some soda at the drink vending machine near the elevator and go back into their room and watch silly romance animes and play time-consuming board games.

his weekdays were normal and tried to act as normal as possible. mr. heechul did notice a random attitude and mannerism or two but would brush it off when taeyong would explain he didn't get enough sleep. but now he can really feel normal.

the omega set down his bag on his desk as he looked over to ten's bed to see it was empty. the omega was probably in kun's room since it was considered the weekend and now he can visit him. taeyong decided to just jump into bed, slamming his face head first into the pillows. 

_knock knock_

two loud knocks hit the wooden door which caused taeyong to groan. he finally got into bed and felt relax and now someone fucked it up.

the omega got up from his bed, hearing the knocks repeat themselves which made him roll his eyes. "i'm coming,"

taeyong opened the door. a sudden chill stiffened his body as his eyes met the familiar beta's who held a guilty expression on his face. the omega just looked down at the floor, seeing the glossiness of his shoes as he gulped his suddenly dried out mouth, "taeyong, can we talk?"

the beta tried to speak but taeyong let out a dry laugh. absolutely unamused at the beta's try, "why? i thought it was quite obvious that i didn't want to talk. i mean i've been ignoring your ass and now you have the fucking balls to come to my dorm and demand a talk,"

taeyong was beyond pissed. he finally looked at the beta at eye level as the beta cowered a bit at taeyong's harsh words. his hands nervously rubbed the back of his neck as it was his turn to stare at the floor before flickering his eyes back at taeyong's.

"i just wanted to apologize. i know i fucked up but i just wanted to tell you i'm deeply sorry," the beta sighed as he felt the pit of his stomach swirl with uneasiness, "the last thing i ever wanted to do was hurt you and i did. it's unforgivable but you deserve an apology, even if it means you can't look at me ever again."

although the omega was absolutely livid--he did appreciate the apology. he wasn't going to forgive the beta in any way, shape, or form. but he did deserve an apology.

"thanks. now leave."

the door slammed on the beta's face as taeyong locked the door to prevent him from trying to come inside his room. taeyong should've seen this coming. he literally just said that other sexes can visit each other since it's the weekend and of course the beta would take his chance and use it. it made the omega mope to his bed and flop his body back on the stiff mattress. 

x

_"johnny please i-i need i-it, i-i need y-you.."_

taeyong whimpered as his head was planted on the soft pillow, his face turning to see the large alpha looming over him as his ass was up in the air. presented really pretty for his alpha to take him how he wanted.

"a-alpha hurry...c-can't wait.." taeyong moaned softly as he pressed his ass towards johnny, rubbing his eager hole against the alpha's thick and hard member--covering it in his exotic slick. the omega couldn't help but gasp at how hot and veiny johnny's cock got and felt against his sensitive hole.

"poor baby is dripping for me," johnny moaned at the lewd scene in front of him--the way taeyong's slick would cover the underside of his cock so perfectly that it was practically lube at this point.

"p-please alpha.." taeyong moaned softly as he felt johnny move up and down on his dripping hole. it was begging for johnny's big, fat cock to ruin his insides and paint it white with his thick, addicting seed, "n-need you..w-waited f-for so l-long to have y-you f-fuck me.." the poor omega was panting against the stiff pillow, his neck about to break as how it twisted just for taeyong to look at the sexy as hell alpha in the eyes, "g-give me your kn-knot..m-make m-me crave f-for your c-cock only..."

johnny couldn't believe what he was hearing from the usual bitchy omega. the way he suddenly turned into a whimpering, submissive mess just for johnny and his knot made him so unbelievably hard--johnny can just feel himself about to bust a nut right then and there by taeyong's begging and pleading, "f-fuck let me treat my omega real fucking good," johnny snarled as he fisted his cock with a few rough pulls before he aligns the hard member to the fluttering hole of his compliant omega.

_beep beep beep._

johnny's eyes opened in a flash as he panted softly. the alpha suddenly felt hot, sweat slowly dripping down his forehead and neck as he looked over at the beeping alarm clock that read ten am. the alpha groaned as he smacked the snooze button. 

he laid there in his bed trying to regain his breath from his own wet dream.

he couldn't explain the feeling but it felt so real. the way taeyong looked was ethereal. his dark locks sprayed all over his pillow, his thin and slender body bent and curved beautifully to johnny's touches, his moans and whimper flooding the room with sexual need, and his eyes dewy and filled with lust. it was a mental picture that consumed johnny's mind for a good few minutes until his roommate's voice grumbled from the other side.

"why the fuck do you have a alarm on a damn saturday,"

johnny heard his dormmate, mark groan at the older alpha. he just snickered at the smaller alpha who enjoyed his sleep a little too much, "no one said to stay up at four am to watch tiktoks,"

mark tossed over in his sheets, mumbling as johnny sat up and instantly felt that uncomfortable pain down below. 

he threw his head back in annoyance when he put his feet down on the floor and pick himself up to stand. 

"gonna go take a shower, and probably leave your ass. don't wait on me,"

johnny walked out the dorm room with his towel over his shoulder and his shower things in front of his obvious hard-on which now he has to hide until he gets to the showers. the alpha groaned as he closed the door.

a soft laugh came from the hallway and it sounded familiar. the alpha looked up to see the omega who haunted his dreams last night.

taeyong was standing at a door with another omega who was tiredly leaning against his friend for support as he barely opened his eyes. it looked like the omega was friendly talking to an alpha in the room. it caused johnny's eyebrows to perk up in interest. it wasn't jaehyun's or yuta's and the alpha highly doubted that the omega would ever come see him so who else was an alpha he knew?

johnny walked slowly down the hall and peaked over the opened doorframe. his lips tugged into a smug smirk when he realized it was kun's room. the smaller alpha was smiling as he stood at his opened door, talking to taeyong with gusto as if they've been friends for years.

"hey kun,"

johnny shouted out with a hand raised up in a wave. the alpha couldn't help but smirk even more when he saw the familiar omega look over his shoulder with a student bored expression as kun held a soft smile and returned the wave.

"what's up, johnny? need anything?"

taeyong turned back to kun with an raised eyebrow as johnny made his way right behind taeyong's slender frame, causing the omega to slightly knock into the taut chest of the rude alpha with his shoulder.

"johnny and i know each other for years now," kun explained to an obviously confused taeyong, "my mom is a lawyer and a good friend of johnny's mom since law school," 

taeyong nodded his head and looked back up at the smug alpha with an annoyed look, "can you be rude somewhere else? me and kun are trying to talk,"

"fuck talking, i'm fucking tired. let's go back to the dorms, yongs."

kun laughed into his palm as taeyong's eyes trailed to his sleep deprived friend who was now standing up with a tired lean--yawning loudly and smacking his lips as his heavy eyelids opened ever so slightly to look at his dormmate.

"i wanna sleep and i want cuddles from your ass, let's go," ten grabbed the wrist of the omega and pulled him to the nearest elevator. 

"w-wait, ten," taeyong said with a chuckle. he looked over his shoulder and waved at kun who smiled at the two, "thanks for taking care of his ass, kun, see you on monday!"

"you as well!"

the two omegas walked into the empty elevator as taeyong pressed the button marked 'G' while ten went back to his usual spot of snuggling into taeyong's body while his head takes it's rightful place on the small shoulder. the doors closed and the elevator began to move, making it the last time johnny would probably see the omega for today.

"how do you know him?" johnny asked but kun scoffed playfully, making his arms cross over his chest as his quizzical eyes looked up at his taller childhood friend, "i feel like _i_ should be asking you that, suh."

the taller alpha chuckled softly to himself as he leaned against the wall that was visible to kun's line of sight, "we meet on the day of his arrival" johnny shrugged with a satisfied smile, "had a little spat at each other, you know, all good things,"

kun shook his head with a soft laugh, completely seeing that since johnny has always been the type to get a rise out of people. even if it makes them get on his bad side, he does like teasing people, "well, you should leave him alone. he's my friend and i don't want him to get scared off by you," the alpha said as his hand was on his dorm's door, looking up at the taller alpha. johnny just scoffed and rolled his eyes, "i don't take advice from you, i think you would know that by now," johnny playfully smiled at his childhood friend who smiled back at well but more mischievous than usual, "i don't know, maybe you take this one," kun walked up to the alpha and leaned up to his ear, "your boner was in full display and i think taeyong saw it,"

johnny's eyes went wide as he looked down to see he absentmindedly moved his shower bag when he approached the trio just now. kun patted johnny's shoulder before going inside his dorm and slowly closing the door, "good luck saving face now, suh,"

the door clicked close and johnny let out an embarrassed groan, "get fucked, qian!"

a loud fit of laughter came from behind the walls of kun's dorm room.

x

"sooooo....who was that hot alpha?"

taeyong spit his water back into his water bottle. it caused the omega behind him to snicker into his pillow as the other omega sighed at the disgusting backwashed water was all over his clean shirt and dribbled a little on his desk. luckily it didn't get on his notes for korean government--which he needed to study because of a bullshit surprise exam that can happen any time next week.

"what alpha?" taeyong spoke with annoyance lacing in his voice as he stood up and took of his soiled shirt. the omega tossed it in his laundry basket as he pulled a drawer from his dresser to reveal his pajama shirts for him to slip into.

"you know who bitch," ten said as he sat up in the quickest motion he's ever done in his whole life, "the one who literally disrupted you and kun talking and had a voice that sounded like fucking honey," the dramatic omega smiled toothy at his friend who changed into a simple red tee and was currently cleaning his desk with a wet wipe.

"oh you mean the rude asshole who doesn't know basic manners?" taeyong asked as he looked over at ten who just stared amused at the bitchy attitude that eloped into taeyong's current mood.

"yeah, him," ten smiled, "he's hot. i would let him fuck my pussy during my heat,"

"jesus fuck," taeyong cursed as ten's random statement caused him to knock over the water bottle he drank from. he quickly grabbed it before any got out and managed to save his notebook. the omega sighed in relief as he turned his head to ten who seemed to be enjoying himself.

"ten...can you please, just for like i don't know, ten minutes," taeyong threw away the wet wipe in his small trashcan that was underneath his desk, "not be a whore?"

ten laughed loudly, clenching his stomach before dropping the fit in whole, settling with a straight face before breaking out in his signature bright smile, "nope, that's impossible."

taeyong rolled his eyes as he grabbed his laptop from his bed and walked over to the other omega, "i thought you had a thing for kun or something. don't tell me you're teasing him again,"

ten just smiled with mischief as taeyong shook his head in disapproval.

kun and ten have had this on-again off-again flirtationship going on for what seemed like a few months. apparently the two started as friend when they found out they were the same age roughly two years ago. the two got along with their love of music and how they both got into the school's choir. eventually, both of them had started to develop feelings for each other and like normal couples...they did nothing about it. they two have been flirting with each other, acting like nothing has happened, and much more confusing shit that it honestly took taeyong a whole week to understand.

"i'm just _saying_ i would let him hit this kitty for free,"

taeyong laughed as he sat down on the edge of the omega's bed as ten scooted over on the inside of the bed to allow taeyong to lay down when he's done setting up his laptop.

"i don't think he's going to,"

"why? because of you?"

taeyong fingers stopped typing across his silver keyboard as his body slightly stiffened at ten's accusation. ten probably thought him and johnny had the same thing he and kun had. the whole flirting, forgetting that they ever flirted, then play hard to get with each other type bullshit. but never once has that happened between the two. besides johnny actually showing taeyong that he can be a pretty decent person for ten minutes of his life as he helped him get back to his dorms and to shoo junmyeon away from him after almost getting hurt by the beta.

"no," taeyong rolled his eyes at his friend as he laid down next to him, turning onto his side as he placed his laptop in between them, "knowing johnny from his annoying attempts of talking to me," taeyong clicked on the browser and typed in the netflix link as ten looked at him, "he seems to be the type who doesn't give in easily--learned that from experience,"

ten wiggled his eyebrows with a sinister smirk and the omega realized what he said and how it sounded, "i didn't mean with sex, ten, i meant with his ass not leaving me alone,"

the dramatic omega pouted in defeat, "booooo, that's boring."

taeyong giggled as he pressed continued on the k-drama the two decided to watch a few days ago but haven't finished despite it only having five episodes left.

"he seems interested in you,"

taeyong looked up at ten as his eyes were previously glued to the laptop screen, trying to peacefully watch his dramas in silence, "he's not,"

"how do you know?"

"because he teases me to mess with me. he's an alpha, it's not surprising he does that shit with their damn superiority complex,"

ten shrugged at taeyong who doesn't seem to really believe in taeyong and his reasoning. the older omega sighed and went back to watching his k-drama. the dramatic omega just smiled at his friend's denial. anyone with eyesight can easily tell the two had some sort of tension between them--whether it be sexual, romantic, or something else. something was there and taeyong was being too stubborn to either let the alpha in to know him better or the alpha really is a dick and decided to pick on taeyong since he new....nah, it was definitely because the alpha likes his little omega friend and his little omega--being all proud and shit, doesn't want to admit he likes the alpha back.

"for someone who's doesn't like him; you're oddly being very defensive"

the omega pressed the spacebar on his laptop, causing the drama to pause as the omega looked at his fellow omega friend.

"ten,"

"i'm just saying it's not a bad thing if you like him," ten simply shrugged as he turned around to lay on his stomach, letting his arms cross over each other on top of his pillow as he lays his head comfortably on top of it, letting his head turn to taeyong's face that held a bored expression, "he treated my like shit when i first came here. literally said, to my fucking face, that i'm nothing but some fleshlight that any beta or alpha can use," ten's eyebrows knitted into a frown as his lips tugged into a forlorn expression. taeyong's eyes soften and sighed softly, "that's why i'm being defensive..i don't want people to think i like an asshole like him when he just made an offensive comment to me,"

ten nodded, fully understanding taeyong and his behavior towards the tall alpha.

"okay, i understand," ten reached his hand towards taeyong's head, petting the soft dark locks of the omega, "sorry for pushing you. i just wanted you to know i support you if you liked someone, you know?"

taeyong smiled kindly, knowing that ten didn't exactly mean any harm, especially since he didn't know about johnny and him, "don't be sorry, i didn't really tell you what happened between us," the omega grasped his ahnd softly around his friend's hand that combed through his hair, "and thank you for being supportive. i honestly need that from someone who i actually consider a friend."

ten smiled wide and leaned over to give taeyong a small peck on the lips. the chilled omega blinked in surprise as ten giggled softly into his pillow as he glanced playfully at taeyong. taeyong just smiled wide and giggled along with ten. he leaned in and snuggled his face into the dramatic omega's neck which caused him to squeal. the two just stayed in the bed--trying to enjoy their weekend...without any alphas to ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter // suhmydick (change the 'i' with an L)


	5. "Normal"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything was supposed to be normal and taeyong wasn't suppose to be standing here seeing this happen.
> 
> TW WARNING: R4PE AND ABVSE WILL BE MENTIONED, PLS READ WITH CAUTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not going to lie....i didn't like the last chapter :// it honestly lacked and i'm so sorry about that :(( hopefully this chapter will make up that shitty chapter and will be a bit longer and interesting!!
> 
> pls have a good day and remember to constantly update yourself on what's happening around the world, to sign petitions, and to donate to people in need when you have the chance!!
> 
> leave a kudos + comment, thank u for reading!! <3

"okay, we are now going to do our first project of the semester!"

mr. heechul clapped as the entire class--besides taeyong--groaned.

"that's enough! you all knew this was eventually going to happen and it's happening now!"

mr. heechul grabbed a bunch of pamphlets from his desk's drawer and handed it out one by one to each student, "in these pamphlets, you will see different types of literature works, some of the most classic and historic types of literature that we have ever read, talked, and learned."

the beta teacher made his way back to the front of the class as he started to write down on his old school chalkboard, "you will have till the end of the month to finish this project and send it to me through email for a overlook before presenting it fully to your fellow peers," mr. heechul begun to write down the requirements of the project, listing down five bullet points.

"this will be a solo project and you must do a minimum--three page research paper on the type of literature work you have picked, who wrote it, what inspired the piece if there is any covering about it, and what makes the piece so historic that, til this day, we continue to reference it and use it in every day use,"

the beta placed the chalk down on his desk as he turned around to look at his students, "you will also do a small board that shows the author of the literature, some of your favorite exerts of the work, and what specific type of literature it is and other examples of that type of literature."

all the students were muttering as taeyong was listening carefully to his teacher, even writing down the requirements down on a loose leaf sheet of paper so he doesn't forget to add them into his project.

"this project will be twenty-five percent of your grade so please take is seri-"

the school bell started to ring which made all the male students stand up and shuffle their stuff into their bags and haul themselves out of the boring literature classroom.

"i guess goodbye and don't forget to do the work!" the teacher yelled over the loud footsteps and the bored groans which meant the students got it; at least for the most part.

taeyong stood up and put his notebook and paper into his backpack and let the strap of his bag hang off of his shoulder as he begun to walk out of the class, "have a good monday, mr. heechul," taeyong said with a wave and the beta smiled small and nodded, "thank you, taeyong, you as well," 

the omega smiled and walked out of the classroom and walked down the regular busy hallway. he looked from his left and right to see the same groups of betas and alphas talking with each other against the lockers and hallway's walls. it made taeyong enjoy the taste of more air as he exited the hallway and entered the more spacious grand foyer of the school. to his usual right was the ever so busy student body kiosk that were selling snacks and drinks. 

taeyong glanced over and saw that junmyeon was sitting this type at the table, collecting the money with who seemed like the vice president. it kinda made the omega breath a bit of relief that the beta took his answer and wasn't going to try and force himself back into the omega's life anymore.

taeyong walked towards the back of the school and through the grand doors to the back courtyard of the school. he continued to walk through the roofed hallways as multiple cliques of alphas were laying on the grass of the courtyard with an occasional omega swaying their way in front of their visions while most of the betas would sit on the different seatings around the large garden. he focused his eyes down the hallway to his own dormitory and walked inside the doors of the loungeroom for omegas.

the omega was close to the elevator and was about to walk into the just opened doors before an unfamiliar voice called him out.

"w-wait, taeyong!"

the latter turned around confused as he saw an alpha walk through the doors of the omega dorms. it caused all the omegas that were sitting around the loungeroom's eyes follow the alpha that called out the specific omega.

"sorry, excuse me," the alpha said in a bated breath, seemed like he just ran with the way he was breathing. taeyong raised an eyebrow as he looked back at the elevator to see it close and start to go up in floors. the omega sighed softly before turning his body to face the alpha with his arms crossing over his chest.

"yes? who are you?"

the alpha's eyes went wide in surprise as he chuckled awkwardly, letting his hand scratch the back of his neck as he cleared his throat, "o-oh, sorry i thought you knew who i am, um," the alpha stuttered before collecting his words again, "my name's mark, um, i'm in the same literature class as you and i was wondering if i can copy some of your notes yesterday?"

the omega pondered a second as he looked at the awkward alpha before remembering the boyish looks of the handsome boy. mark sat in the top right corner of the class with his two beta friends who sat beside his left and right behind him. he believed their names were renjun and jungwoo. taeyong did a small nod at the alpha, "oh yeah, mark, yes i remember now, sorry about that," taeyong politely apologized but the alpha waved him off.

"nah, it's my fault. we don't really talk, huh? kinda dumb of me to think you would know me, aha," the alpha smiled small and chuckle.

_he's quite cute._

"you weren't in class yesterday?" taeyong asked as he unzipped his bag and started to look for his literature notebook, "nope, i thought i was getting my rut because i felt really dizzy and shit but i think i just got light-headed because i didn't sleep that good," the alpha sighed and pouted as taeyong found the black leather notebook and reaching it out to the alpha.

"ahh, i see. i'm glad you got a good sleep this time," taeyong spoke, letting his arms cross over his chest again but in a more relax stance, "yeah, same. my dormmate, johnny was on my ass for doing that," mark laughed softly as he smacked the notebook against his palm. 

_wait a fucking minute...johnny?_

"johnny?" taeyong asked and it made the lion looking boy look up with twinkling eyes and nodded, "yup, johnny suh, you know the asshole alpha." mark smirked as he was one of the few who could pick on johnny with ease and would get away with it.

"he hates the fact that i go to sleep around three or four a.m and that one day i was gonna crash and i guess he was right because i just did it," the alpha boy groaned and looked down at the notebook and back up at the helpful omega, "but thank you so much, i'll try and copy it all down tonight and give it to you in class tomorrow,"

taeyong nodded, "yeah, sure, go ahead,"

"thanks again!" mark said with a bright smile before turning around and walking out of the omega dorms before getting caught by any school authority.

x

"ayo, johnny~"

johnny closed his dorm's door as he looked over at his dormmate was at his desk, with some random notebook with his ugly yellow one and a blue pen. the sight alone didn't even seem like something mark would be doing.

"who the fuck are you and where is mark?"

mark sarcastically laugh, "oh hardy har har," the younger alpha rolled his eyes and leaned against his chair, "i skipped school yesterday because i was tired and i asked one of the guys in the literature class if they had any notes from that day because mr. heechul is a pain in the ass,"

johnny laughed this time. the older alpha had the pleasure of having mr. heechul as his own literature teacher when he first came to the school; the beta was definitely a hardass and it looks like he still is.

"who's notes are you copying? i highly doubt jungwoo writes anything and isn't renjun out for the week for something in his family?" johnny asked as his bag slid off his shoulder and onto the carpeted floor as the large alpha tossed himself onto his own bed, letting his arm fold behind his head.

"yeah, had to ask one of mr. h's favorites," mark said as he continued his writing, sighing as he looked at the abundant of notes, "he didn't say that he was but it's so obvious he is," mark snickered softly and finished his first page of notes to flip to the second page, "his name is taeyong, he's new and shit,"

johnny's body tensed up by the name of the familiar omega, turning his head to look at the back of the younger alpha's body, his head slightly moving as he writes between the two notebooks, "taeyong? is he a goody two shoes or something?" johnny tried to play along and act like he doesn't know anything since he hasn't told mark about his little game with the new omega.

"ehh, kinda. but i think it's because he's new and doesn't want to start shit like how everyone starts out at this school," mark shrugged as he dropped his pen and started to flick his hand to loosen up the cramp that was building up in his palm, "he's kinda chill. keeps to himself most of the time and he's kinda hot,"

johnny felt a primal fire be lit within his stomach when he heard the other alpha compliment the attractive omega. johnny tried to calm himself internally before going off on the oblivious boy, "yeah, i heard he is," the large alpha felt his jaw clench as mark stood up and made his way to his bed and started to lay down on the dark blue sheets.

"yeah, apparently he's a bit of a slut too,"

johnny heart felt a random jolt, like it almost dropped down to his stomach. the alpha straighten his posture and sat up on his bed, eyes narrowing at the naive alpha that was adjacent to him, "what the fuck do you mean?"

mark picked up his head a little on his pillow to see johnny sitting up, "it's a rumor but people are saying he's here because he was a slut during his heat or something?" mark just shrugged again, looking up at the ceiling, "people are saying that he triggered junmyeon, you know that stupid beta president guy, into some sort of frenzy and dashed out of the beta buildings. people think he's linked to his parents probably thinking he was an omega slut and shit,"

johnny felt anger bubble in his body. he knew this was created by junmyeon, he just fucking knew. no one but johnny was the only one who saw taeyong and johnny made sure that the omega was a bit more appropriate before going back into his own dorm. that disgusting piece of shit beta tried to save his ass and made of shitty excuse of saying it was taeyong's fault.

"i don't believe it, though,"

the alpha looked over at mark who was still staring at the ceiling, "junmyeon can try all he wants but he _is_ an alpha. he can say he's a beta and his parents can try and buy this school's silence but he was a fucking danger to taeyong and taeyong didn't even know,"

_wait a fucking minute...what?_

"that asshole is an _alpha_?" 

mark looked over back at johnny and nodded before he prompted himself on his elbows to get a better look over at johnny, "yeah, apparently his parents are buying people's silence to make him a beta. he's actually an alpha which is why he has a scent." mark chuckled dryly, "he tried to pass it off as cologne or something but taeyong probably sensed it or something which it why he left, right?" the naive alpha asked the older alpha who just sat there pondering, "taeyong doesn't seem like a person who would let anyone hit it for free," the alpha laid back down on the bed and sighed, "it doesn't make sense either,"

johnny peered over at mark once more to see the alpha go onto his side and face the wall, probably to take a nap. and after this entire conversation, he needed one too.

x

"taeyong!"

the omega turned around in the hallway to see the bouncy, cute alpha jog towards him just like yesterday. he had his boyish smile on full display as he handed over the black leather bound notebook towards taeyong's direction, "thank you again for the notes,"

taeyong looked down and accepted the notebook back, "no problem, do you understand the material?"

"yeah, a lil. you're notes are much more easier to understand than mr. h's," mark chuckle softly.

"it's just easier, mark. not more easier, that's not grammatically correct," taeyong tried to joke as he chuckled softly which made mark's eyes light up.

"whoa," 

"what?"

"you laughed. i never heard you laugh before," mark said with a grin, sticking his hands into his pant's pockets as taeyong realized that was true. the omega didn't really expressed much emotion to anyone besides kun and ten and that's usually in the comfort of his own dorm.

"i liked it. it sounded nice," mark said with a kind smile.

the compliment made taeyong blush a soft pink, "thanks mark,"

the continued to talk a little more as they walked down the semi-busy hall to go to their literature class. they entered the room to see the room was half-full; some of the students still loitering in the hallways, waiting till the late bell to ring before they rush inside the classrooms.

"you wanna meet my friends?"

taeyong looked over at mark who took a few steps ahead of him that made it's way to his friends, "they're a bit younger than you but i mean, so am i," mark joked, "come,"

the alpha motioned the omega to follow him and taeyong couldn't help but let himself just go. they went towards the top right corner of the class to see the two beta that sat around mark chat with themselves until they stopped when jungwoo noticed mark was walking with taeyong right behind him. jungwoo staring caused renjun to turn around and see the action. and it was just the two boys going up to them.

"sup, guys." mark said as he sat down at his seat and let his backpack rest on his desk, "this is taeyong, he's pretty chill," mark said as he motioned taeyong to try and speak.

taeyong took a silent gulp before opening his mouth, "hello, nice to meet you two,"

the one with dark red hair smiled, giving taeyong a friendly wave, "hey taeyong, the name's jungwoo,"

"and i'm renjun," the one with dirty blonde hair spoke with a small smile, "kinda strange to see you with someone, you're always by yourself," renjun chuckle softly and it caused taeyong to bashfully smile, "uh, yeah, i don't exactly socialize. sorry about that," taeyong apologized, feeling a bit awkward just standing around the already formed group; he felt out of place.

"well, if you ever wanna talk or hang out even, you can come this corner before class starts," jungwoo said with a toothy smile before looking down and opening a small packet of rice cracker and taking the little seaweed covered snack out of the packet and into his mouth.

renjun nodded and looked back up at taeyong, "if you would like, no pressure,"

mark smiled between his friend and looked up at taeyong who smiled back and nodded, "will keep that thought in my back pocket,"

the bell begun to ring as the remaining students started to shuffle inside the door as mr. heechul took a deep inhale before standing up to greet his class and that was taeyong's cue to go to his seat.

x

johnny walked down the cleared out hallway. the bell rang already for the final class of the day but johnny decided to skip his bible study class because he had bigger issues to deal with than white people white-washing jesus christ when the man was from legit west asia.

the alpha strutted down the hall as he made it to the very end. he looked at the dark wood door with the small plaque that wrote 'student body committee' in white, bold letters. he reached for the doorknob and tried to turn it for it to be locked from the inside, "are you fucking kidding me?" johnny growled as he pounded his clenched fist onto the door. the people inside started to quiet down as a single pair of footsteps walked towards the door, a small 'click' was heard from the inside as the door opened up halfway to show the secretary of the study body standing in front of him.

"oh, mr. suh. what do you need?"

johnny eyes narrowed, literally not having time with an annoying beta.

"where's your cult leader, you useless lamb?"

the secretary jumped a little, eyes widen in disgust as he scoffed at the brazen alpha, "you little as-"

"we don't curse, jaemin,"

the student body president stood up from his chair, making his way towards the door where he saw the angered alpha standing inbetween the gap of the door. jaemin frowned a little, hoping that the president didn't see it as he did an apologetic bow towards the president. junmyeon waved him off and gave him a small pat on his shoulder to tell him that it was fine.

"johnny," junmyeon's eyes trailed up to johnny's dark ones; swirled with something sinister, "what do you need? why are you here?"

"we need to speak, kim,"

"this can't wait until after classes? you should be at one right now too," junmyeon said matter-the-factly as he crossed his arms over his chest in a sense of authority and it caused johnny to let out a dry scoff, "no because i heard something interesting about you, mr. president,"

johnny leaned in a bit and whispered the sentence. it caused the beta to tense up as his eyes challenged the alpha's. johnny seemed to have something up his sleeve and junmyeon needed to know what it was.

"everyone," he turned around to face his loyal peers who were just watching everything go down in front of their club's door, "me and johnathan need to talk for a few minutes," the president sighed, making the beta rub the side of his temples before recollecting his breath, "let's get the table for the after school snacks ready a little early this time,"

everyone looked at each other before nodding; not wanting to give more stress onto their president. all the males stood up from their seats and walked out the door to give their president his privacy with the rude alpha who didn't deserve the beta's time.

"what is it, johnny?" junmyeon spoke as he closed the door behind the last committee member and locked the door so no one tries to walk on their conversation, "you must have something big to tell me if you're just barging in during important times," the beta was annoyed by the inferior alpha who always acted like he was better than junmyeon purely because of his secondary sex.

"i think you know why i'm fucking here," the alpha said as he walked a few steps inside and getting to roughly the middle of the room before turning around to look at the stupid beta, "is it fucking true?"

"what's true?" junmyeon responded.

"that you're not a fucking beta, but a fucking alpha,"

junmyeon's lip pursed at he looked at the alpha. johnny's face was contorted in an unpleasant and unamused expression--anyone with eyes can tell that johnny was pissed off.

"i'm a beta, johnathan," 

"really? then why the fuck do you smell like peppermint? i highly doubt that's just fucking cologne if it rubbed off on taeyong and it covered his own scent, cockhead," the alpha felt his blood began to boil as the beta tried to wave off the alpha's suspicion but it always made fucking sense. the way junmyeon would sometimes have "sick days" every month for almost a week, how he would randomly have a scent of peppermint and chamomile every now and then and if it was cologne--he should smell like it all the time. johnny never pieced them together because the beta was the last thing he would ever care about but ever since he pounced on taeyong, it made the alpha extremely infuriated.

"it's just very strange that you're a beta but "lost control" when a sweet little omega that you liked came close to you,"

johnny made a few steps closer to the frozen beta. he can see that the little charade that the beta has built the past two years starting to crumble when johnny found out his stupid little game.

"why the fuck you hiding it? what do you gain?"

"i almost gained taeyong,"

the alpha was taken back when he saw the true colors of the beta start to show. junmyeon felt his jaw clench that made his teeth grit against each other as his hands began to ball into tight fists that has his fingernails dig roughly into the palm of his hands that he can almost feel the skin scrape and let the blood drip slowly out of the callous skin, "nothing fucking matters when your an alpha, with that stupid sex alone, you get whatever the fuck you want without trying," junmyeon felt his teeth grind roughly against each other in the most unpleasant sensation, "i was tired of letting people see my power as an alpha and give me whatever, i wanted true power, true authority. so i faked my stupid sex and almost got everything i fucking wanted."

junmyeon's eyes glaced over to johnny's, the usually rough alpha becoming a bit soften as he took a few steps away from the hidden alpha, "i became the president, gained the trust of many, became the most favorited student and was about to get the most attractive omega that has ever appeared at this school in my arms as my own,"

johnny nostrils flared as he mentioned the omega, he knew it was taeyong.

"you should have heard what people who saying about him," junmyeon chuckled darkly as his lips curved into a crooked smile, "they said that he was a fine piece of meat that needed to me pounded right. that he would look so fucking got underneath these disgusting alphas. they wanted him as a fuckbuddy and it pissed me off. all these fucking alphas are nothing but horn dogs that need to be trained and i didn't want to be cornered with them."

"i would rather choke on blood than proudly call myself an alpha. i would rather stick my head in a clogged toilet than call myself an alpha. i would rather drown in vomit than to _ever_ be one of you fuckers,"

johnny smirked at the pathetic piece of shit that was in front of him. the alpha casually stuck his hands into his pants pockets and waltzed his way up to the shaken alpha, finding it so utterly sad that the idiot really tried so hard to not be a alpha because of the stupid reputation that alphas had.

"you are one of us, dumbass," johnny leaned down to meet junmyeon face to face, "and you just proved that you aren't any better than those fuckers either," the alpha smirk dropped as johnny's eyes eyes became dark which made the hidden alpha shiver in place. this was the first time he has ever seen johnny's eyes turn so dark. the scent coming from johnny was going putrid and burning the inside of junmyeon's nose that it made his stomach churn, "you were about to rape the guy you like, news flash fucker, that's called date rape. you betrayed his trust and made him think that you were actually worthy to get close with and you fucked it all up because you denied you were an alpha and tried to hide it then face it head on and actually learn how to control those type of urges,"

"why the fuck do you care so much?"

the question caught johnny off-guard as he straighten his posture, seeing the alpha's eyes brim with tears that begun to slowly drip down his cheeks, "you called him a fucking fleshlight. you think he would want you as his knight in shining armor, suh?"

"no i don't," johnny shrugged like the statement didn't hurt him or his ego.

junmyeon was startled at how calm he was, he expect a reaction out of the easily tempered alpha, "i know i made mistakes and instead of trying to be a fake little bitch, i continue to make them. i don't expect taeyong to forgive me, but you did. we both did something shitty but only _i_ knew my place,"

johnny walked passed the pathetic excuse of an alpha as his shoulder hit the weaker one which made him stumble as johnny stood perfectly tall with his hand on the door handle, unlocking the door, "the funniest thing about this whole thing is the fact you said you don't want to be an alpha or labeled as one because we're nothing but horn dogs who pretty much can't keep it in their pants but here you are trying to justify why you were about to rape the guy you liked,"

the alpha opened the door and walked out of the room and back down the hall, leaving the speechless alpha standing as his heart ached at the realization that he really did become something he desperately wanted to never associated with in the first place.

x

_"taeyong, see me after class, okay?"_

those words rang in taeyong's head until the bell rang again like it always does.

taeyong collected his books and placed them into his bag as everyone started to clear out of the room. mark, renjun, and jungwoo waved 'goodbye' to taeyong before they exited the classroom. he returned the wave before going up to mr. heechul who was sitting at his desk, looking over other assignments he assigned to his other classes.

"yes, mr. heechul?"

mr. h looked up and saw taeyong standing at the foot of his desk. the beta looked down at his desk and picked up the small sticky note and gave it to the omega, "i believe mr. leeteuk is calling you into his office. he's one of the guidance counselor's here, he usually does this with every new transfer so don't worry. he just wants to make sure you're okay,"

the latter nodded as he carefully took the small note from his teacher's fingers, looking down at the note that simply said 'please send taeyong to my office after class - mr. leeteuk'

"will it take long?" taeyong asked as he folded the small paper and put it into his shirt pocket as he looked at his teacher that shook his head, "it shouldn't. maybe twenty minutes tops? his office should be the first door on your right when you enter the main office," mr. h helped give directions as he leaned back in his seat, "just answer his questions and he'll set you free quickly,"

taeyong understood and said his usual goodbye to his teacher as he walked out the classroom. the latter walked down the same crowded hall but instead of making a beeline to the back doors of the courtyard, he went up the steps of the stairs to the main office. taeyong hasn't been in the office since the principal visit a few weeks back, and that was when johnny actually talked to him.

_where is johnny?_

not that taeyong didn't enjoy the time alone and actually preferred it; it was quite odd that the alpha suddenly stopped talking to him or annoying him. taeyong tried to shake off the thoughts as he reached the main office and walked inside the area.

he saw the nice lady from before sitting at her usual place, her nails tapping along the keyboard of her computer as he walked up to her desk. she peaked her eyes to taeyong and smiled the warmest smile he's seen in a while towards him, "well, hello again handsome boy, what can i do for you?" she asked as she looked at her computer screen once more to send in what seemed like an email.

"um, here for mr. leeteuk," he smiled back at the nice lady who nodded and looked over to the door down the hallway that taeyong went down from before, "he should still be in his office, it's that door right there,"

taeyong nodded as he made his way through the hallway to see the door just right there at the entrance of the hall. he lifted his hand and tapped against the wood to hear a voice from the inside, "you can come in,"

taeyong reached for the door handle and opened the light wood door enough to allow himself to slip inside the small counselor's office. there mr. leeteuk was sitting down at his chair while looking at a small file that was on his desk.

"hello sir, i'm taeyong. you called me here?"

mr. leeteuk looked up and smiled a charming smile at taeyong as he took off his glasses, "yes, nice to meet you, son. please sit down," he motioned taeyong to one of the empty single couch chairs in front of him. taeyong walked towards the closest one and sat down in the dark brown cushions, trying to make himself comfortable as he place his bookbag on his lap.

"it's been almost a month since you've been here, taeyong," mr. leeteuk said as he stood up from his chair, hearing the squeakiness of the chairs wheels roll as he pushed it back for him to circle around his desk, "how has it been?"

the man took a seat at the front of his desk, letting himself lean a bit against it as his hands folded in front of him, "uh, it's been pretty okay. a little hectic but that always happens, no?" taeyong asked as he shifted a bit in his seat. mr. leeteuk nodded, "it is. usually it takes most students two months at minimum to get used to this environment since they're used to much more freedom,"

_what freedom?_

taeyong wasn't exactly someone who had all the freedom in the world and his parents made sure of it. and when he did have the tiniest amount of freedom, it was his heat that fucked him over and caused his parents to rebuild his castle up with reinforcements to make sure another mistake like that never happens again.

"has anyone cause trouble for you?"

taeyong pondered if he should tell the older man but maybe he shouldn't. johnny hasn't done anything all week so maybe it's best not to try and stir something up when once in his life when he started here, that it's pretty okay, "nope, been pretty average,"

"that's good, thankfully no one has tried and done something,"

mr. leeteuk smiled a small grin of relief, almost as if he's experienced himself, "do people get trouble? or?" taeyong felt curious to ask and the man got a little nervous, his hands started to rub and shift together as he tugged his lip, "well, mostly omegas. they experience some sort of bigotry when they come here and obviously it's because of their secondary sex,"

the omega got what the man was talking about and just kept silent, "i'm glad everything has been okay,"

taeyong just nodded, not knowing what to say as mr. leeteuk just continued to ask him questions. they were pretty short and straight-forward and with that he allowed taeyong to leave after the last question was answered. he hoped taeyong to have a good remaining day as taeyong respectfully said it back. the young omega walked out of the office and closed the door behind him as he walked to the middle of the office, taking a breather from being smothered with questions.

"disgraceful,"

a deep voice was heard from behind taeyong as he saw a large, older alpha walk out from the hallway. he was in a pressed dark grey suit with a white button up underneath and simple black tie and dress shoes. his hair was slicked back and was a charming salt-and-pepper color. he looked no older than fifty but held a presence of a wise alpha.

"you've been caught skipping multiple times, have been causing trouble with other sexes, and even had an altercation with your student body president?" the man questioned as he turned around to face his son in the eyes.

the boy slowly came out of the dimness of the hallway to appear it to be johnny.

taeyong's eyes widen slightly as his small frame was hidden behind the large alpha that was all in plain view of johnny's vision, "i didn't raise you to be a pathetic excuse of an alpha. you have mine and your mother's genes. you should be smart, intelligent, determinate, full of strength and strong-will. but look at you," johnny's father said in disgust, his expression just showing how disappointed he was in his son and his appearance.

johnny wore his punk jeans with his red suspenders that laid to the side of his thighs as his white button up was messy and the top three buttons were unbuttoned so it could show his shark tooth necklace and small silver chain. his shoes were a pair of scuffed up black vans that should see the light of the trashcan already. although it wasn't the cleanest outfit, it was the outfit that does speak to johnny's personality the best in taeyong's personal opinion.

"you look like a delinquent. is that what where spending money on? you just to fuck around at an expensive school that should be shaping you in a proper, young alpha?" johnny father's eyes pinned against the younger alpha, "it's better spending money here than on a hospital bill that you have to explain, right?"

taeyong gasped softly but it quickly got muffled by the palm of his hand that he slapped over his mouth. johnny's eyes were strong as they stared back into his father's but taeyong can see the window of pain that was swirling within the dark orbs.

"you-" johnny's father stuttered as he saw his son just stand there, sticking his hands into his pockets as he took what his father said like a champ, "go ahead dad, call me every fucking name you can think of in the fucking book. truthfully, it will hurt alot less than your kicks and punches i got before i came here,"

a sight of white flashed in johnny's eyes as he felt his hand turn to the right, and his feet losing it's balance as it made his stumble a bit to the right and back. the alpha stayed there to recollect himself as a sudden pain washed over his left cheek, a harsh stinging radiating off the skin as his eyes trembled to meet his father's which were enclosed with rage and disgust.

"maybe i should've just put you out of your fucking misery, huh?"

the man looked over at the nice lady who was shivering in her seat, just watching this entire thing go down without even trying to help as she was extremely scared of the powerful man, "p-please, mr. s-seo," she called out in a hushed whisper, "p-please leave," she begged as she looked over at johnny who's head was now hanging low, his hair covering his face as the man huffed.

"when you come home," the man fixed his tie as he spoke, "i'll show you what real pain feels like, _son,_ "

the man made his exit as his eyes glanced over to taeyong who was just cowarding in the corner of the desk of the nice lady. the alpha let him be as he slammed open the door as it banged against the wall before shutting it back into it's close state, making the omega jump as he turned to johnny to see the nice lady tried to walk towards him with a raised hand.

johnny smacked it away and made his way out the door himself. taeyong didn't know what came over him but his legs and feet weren't obeying his body's frozen state and begun to run after the pained alpha.

_"wait, johnny!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter // suhmydick (replace the 'i' with a 'L')
> 
> tellonym // suhmydick (give me some feedback!)


	6. Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong tries to find johnny after he runs out of the office, he doesn't know why he is but his heart is telling him he needs to console the alpha but something happens that the two would never expect to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooh....so they updated twice??? again??? they can do that??? lmao
> 
> hi everyone! i hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> i've decided to extend the fic for one more chapter since i have a few things up my sleeve :) but pls enjoy what i have written!! remember to leave a kudos + a comment and to stay safe and drink water! thank you so much for reading!

taeyong went as fast as he could. his legs felt like they were to catch fire as they ran nonstop trying to follow the running alpha. johnny went down the stairs so quickly as he jumped at the last few steps and running around the staircase to run out the doors towards the back courtyard.

the omega tried his hardest to keep up as he finally got to the last steps and made a sharp turn to pass the staircase he came down from and out the doors of the school but there was an empty hallway.

taeyong panted heavily as he looked around worriedly at the open courtyard to not see the familiar stature of the large alpha--just a few cliques of betas and alphas around the courtyard, sitting on the grass as they enjoyed the ending of the school day.

"fuck!"

taeyong yelled under his breath, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"something wrong, taeyong?"

the omega turned to the right to see kun walking up to him with a book in his hand and an eyebrow raised, "did something happen? why are you sweating and panting?"

the kind alpha sounded worried for the omega, which was nice but something he didn't need right now. the one who should be worried about is johnny and taeyong needed to find him.

"johnny,"

taeyong gasped out softly, "do you know where he is?"

kun was taken aback at taeyong asking about johnny. ever since their little altercation a few days back, kun was convinced that taeyong didn't enjoy johnny's company. he would question it but it seemed like the omega was in a hurry, "he, um, ran passed me not too long ago," kun pointed his thumb over his shoulder and doing a quick glance behind him before looking back at taeyong, "why? taeyong can you explain what's happening?"

as much as taeyong wanted to tell kun what's happening, he desperately needed to see johnny before he does something the alpha will regret.

"kun, i promise you that i'll tell you as soon as i find and talk to johnny, okay?" the omega said as he walked towards the alpha, his arms reached out to grip the alpha's arms, "but please, i'm begging you," taeyong sounded desperate and fuck you, he was, "where would johnny go in that direction?"

kun looked down at taeyong's hands at his arms, feeling the grip of the omega to shake slightly, almost as if he was nervous or scared. he didn't like the fact that taeyong couldn't tell him right now but it was probably for the best. kun shrugged it off and pointed behind him this time with his index finger, " there's this small area that he goes to, it's like an abandoned stairwell that got closed off because of an earthquake," kun put down his hand and motioned his head, "just keep following the hallway until it does the sharp left that circles the courtyard, go down that dirt path and it'll take you there, he'll most likely be there,"

taeyong nodded, taking in all the information as he let his lips tug into a small smile, "thank you, kun,"

the alpha smiled back and nodded, "yeah yeah, you're welcome," he rolled his eyes as the omega loosened his grip on his arms and dropped them, "i expect that explanation soon,"

taeyong nodded once more and ran passed kun, going down the hallway like he said. he tried to dodge the people coming the opposite direction but he couldn't help but have his shoulder bump one or two fellow students as he rushed to make it to the end of the hallway.

he saw the sharp cutoff to turn left of the hallway and where a railing was blocking the slightly beaten dirt path beyond it.

the omega turned his head around to see if anyone was watching him before he hopped over the metal railing and walked down the path that goes down a somewhat steep hill, and back onto the broken up concrete that kun mentioned from a past earthquake. 

taeyong didn't even realize this was here but at the same time, the omega never ventured to the way far east side of the courtyard. the place was even covered by overgrown shrubbery on the top of the small hill as the concrete led through multiple paths. the omega sighed as he just went to his left, a pretty straight path as he looked around the overgrown grass and little flower weeds that were popping up from the grass. it was a stark contrast of how the usual academy presented itself.

"johnny?" taeyong called out.

no answer.

taeyong continued to follow the path before he saw the path breaking off into two, one to his right and was going straight ahead. he was about to go straight until a tuff of black caught his peripheral vision. it made the omega turn his head to the right to see the backside of the familiar alpha sitting down at the top of the ruined stairs that kun was speaking of. 

taeyong could feel his heart begin to speed up as he took small steps towards the alpha who was hunched over his knees, his arms wrapped around them as he placed his forehead on the top of his bent knees, "johnny? are you okay?"

johnny heard taeyong's voice and his head immediately picked up. he turned over to look over his shoulder to be surprised by the omega actually standing there, a few feet away from him and stopping in his tracks when johnny turned to see him.

"hi,"

the omega said softly with a small wave.

johnny's eyes just stared at him, shocked to even see the omega here.

_did he follow me?_

the alpha asked himself as his eyes turned away from taeyong before his head turned back to face forward while taeyong was still behind him, "why are you here? how did you find me?"

taeyong tensed up slightly at the alpha's rugged voice. it was cold, almost harsh, "i asked kun where you went," taeyong explained as he continued his steps forward to the alpha, "i saw you at the office and i just wanted to see if you're okay," spoke the omega as his feet got to the side of johnny's body. taeyong thought it was best if he stayed standing for a bit to let johnny get used to his presence, "are you?" taeyong quietly asked. the omega didn't know how to place himself and felt awkward being with johnny. not that johnny made him awkward but the situation was awkward. taeyong would probably be the last person johnny wanted to talk to but here he was. the omega just wrapped himself with his arms to do something with himself as he awkwardly stood there--waiting for the alpha to finally speak.

"i'm never going to be okay,"

the answer made taeyong look down at the alpha who was blankly staring off into the overgrown grass of the somewhat opened patches of grass and other cracked concrete that sprouted small white flowers, "that's just how it's gonna be,"

taeyong's lips tugged into a small frown before taking a step down on the stair, "why?"

johnny glanced up at taeyong as he saw the latter bend his knees and let his butt sit on the top of the stairs with him. there was a few inches between the two, which was probably needed.

the alpha couldn't help but feel a small tug at the corner of his lips to form a tiny smirk before looking back out to the grass patches, "family's fucked. always has been, always will be,"

"you don't think they'll change?"

"hah." johnnyn laughed dryly.

taeyong turned his head a little to glance over at johnny who held an annoyed expression on his face; his lips formed an uneasy smile as his eyebrows furrowed in the slightest way as his eyes looked blank with nothing but irritation, "when daddy is a politician and mommy is a judge," johnny lolled his head over his shoulder to look at taeyong at an uncomfortable angle, "nothing will change,"

johnny picked his head back up and registered a big sigh into his lungs. taeyong blinked slowly a few times at the alpha, understanding the feeling that the alpha was going through. 

"i know how you feel," taeyong said as he let his arms wrap underneath his legs, cupping the back of his thighs as he leaned over his bent legs, "my parents aren't the best either," the omega chuckled softly, "they never were when they found out i was an omega,"

johnny kept his eyes low as he let taeyong talk more about himself, something that the alpha would never expect to hear for himself, "they found out my secondary sex when i was like five? i don't know, all i know was," taeyong started to trail off, pursing his lips being continuing, "i didn't understand why my mom and dad suddenly stopped playing with me and you know, distanced themselves from me,"

johnny nodded small. he didn't want to stop taeyong. this would be the first time taeyong told him why he was even here. 

this school was literally made for shitty kids of high and mighty families to not deal with their kids and their attitudes. some kids were here because their parents had power in the media and the public eye--which the parents would rather drink bleach and eat rat poison covered food than have their delinquent child ruin their façade. taeyong looked like the poster child of the perfect kid, or at least looked like it. 

the boy was a living and breathing angel. the way his eyes were the darkest shade of brown which made him look like a sweet baby deer or the most precious porcelain doll. his fair skin pushed the dollness of the boy even further. then he was slender and almost graceful like a ballerina. basically, taeyong looked like he was made to be the most perfect person. how did he end up here?

"my parents hired me nannies," the omega nodded small at the memories of multiple women betas and alphas who took care of him over the course of the years. most of them not even making it over six months without being annoyed by his overbearing parents and their strict rules. "one after the other, they left. but one managed to stay when i was thirteen," taeyong smiled at the sweet thought of his nanny, yoona, coming into his life, "she stayed my nanny until i was eighteen and i still wanted her around so she became one of the maids," taeyong turned to johnny, laying his head on the bent knees of his, "she was one of the few people i had in my life who still loved me,"

"you're parents don't love you?" johnny quietly asked as he turned his head to taeyong, "why would they?"

that statement hit harder in johnny's body than it should. 

the alpha's eyes wavered a bit as he turned his head back to the original position as taeyong let his head sit on top of his knees instead of his cheek, "you're powerful alphas with an alpha lineage and the first and only child you have ends up being an omega? yeah, love wasn't an option that was going to be given to me."

"yeah, same here,"

despite johnny being an alpha; his parents were never proud of him.

they always compared johnny to other alpha children that they knew from their friends and it caused johnny to feel like nothing. the alpha grew up to his parents constantly lecturing how he could be better in so many ways. 

how he could sit up straighten, how he could have neater handwriting, how he can learn the piano faster, how he can dress better, how he can speak louder, and so much more. johnny was always ridiculed for every single thing he did and he never understood what he did wrong either. ever since he could speak and understand his parents, they would take every waking moment to pick apart of the young alpha and try to mold him into the perfect alpha child but johnny never did.

"i was the alpha they wanted but not the alpha they expect to act,"

johnny sighed as leaned back, letting the palms of his hands to lay flat against the concrete to support him, "they tried to make me their little prodigy but i never wanted to be like them. i never wanted to be a politician or be a lawyer or a judge. i wanted to be writer,"

taeyong's eyebrows rose little as he turned to johnny, "a writer? you write?"

johnny chuckled softly and hummed, "yeah, a little. it's mostly shitty poetry and horror stories but i always liked doing them,"

the omega was surprised to hear that but it fitted the alpha well strangely.

johnny was obviously a very private person and he seemed to keep his true thoughts and feelings to himself majority of the time so to hear something like him putting his energy into writing was something that felt like a johnny thing to do.

"can i read it sometime?"

now it was johnny's turn to raise an eyebrow to taeyong as the latter let his head look back at the alpha, only allowing his eyes to peak over his shoulder, "i want to read what you make,"

"are you serious?" johnny joked with a soft chuckle and taeyong nodded, "yes i am, is that okay?"

johnny couldn't help but feel his mouth tug into a smug smirk and he just nodded at the omega, "yeah sure, why not. i bring it sometime,"

"sometime? so, we're meeting again?" taeyong teased, giggling softly to lift up the mood.

johnny's heart felt like it skipped a beat when he heard the omega giggle. it was the first time he heard it himself and damn, was it music to your ears. it the cutest thing johnny could have ever heard in his life.

"fine, i guess if you want to make it specific, it's a date," johnny smirked at the omega, enjoying how taeyong sputtered. the omega huffed as he scoffed, making random noises to prevent the alpha to see his embarrassed blush but johnny saw the tips of his ears turn a cute shade of red which just told him all he needed.

"it's not a date, suh," taeyong spat back, in a more playful tone than an annoyed one.

"what is it then?"

"just a civil hanging out session,"

"so, a date?"

johnny laughed as taeyong turned to smack the alpha on the leg. taeyong groaned and rolled his eyes as the alpha enjoyed the sight of taeyong being irritated by him. it was nice to see that taeyong was being more open to him despite everything that happened between--which reminded the alpha.

"i'm sorry about that time," johnny spoke as he laid his back on the concrete, removing his hands and letting them hold the back of his head, "i shouldn't have said those things, i'm sorry,"

taeyong's cheeks tinged a soft pink as he heard johnny actually apologize to him. it made the omega chuckle to himself as he appreciated the fact that the alpha actually made an attempt to apologize; something he didn't think he was gonna get from him.

"thank you for the apology, i'll accept it," the omega said as he shifted in his seat, letting his legs fold under him as he turned his body to face johnny so it'll be a bit easier to look at the alpha.

"but johnny,"

"hmm?"

johnny hummed as he slowly closed his eyes and let himself lay on the concrete in a few moments of peace before taeyong asked a question, "why was your father here? does he always," taeyong paused and swallowed the few drops of salvia in his mouth, "get physical with you?"

the question caught johnny off-guard, making him tense up but he should have expected it. especially since the omega was there and saw everything that went down.

"yeah, pretty much," the alpha sighed, "every time i fucked up, he gave me a good smacking around. it's always been that way,"

"but why?" taeyong asked, knowing he was pushing the limits but he needed to understand why. who in the fuck would be willingly to hit their child? _in public as well._

"it was the only way it made me afraid of him," johnny opened his eyes to see the beautiful blue sky slowly turning and yellow-orange as sunset was slowly creeping into the sky, "it kept me in place and he made sure that he made me stay that way," johnny picked up his head a little to look at taeyong--he saw the omega fiddle with his thumbs. the omega was probably nervous about what he said and thought he shouldn't have brought it up but taeyong needed to know it wasn't his fault.

"i'm fine, taeyong," johnny reassured the latter as he made himself sit up, "it won't be long til i graduate form this shitty school and i leave this stupid country forever without looking back,"

"you're leaving?" taeyong asked as his head picked up to meet the eyes of the alpha who just nodded with a small smile, "yeah, i am."

"gonna go to america, live a city called chicago and just," johnny shrugged as he looked up at the sky, "live my life, be myself."

"you can't do that here?" taeyong let his legs get untucked under himself and cross over each other in a very neat position, "you can't live your life in korea?"

"not with my parent's power," the alphas sighed in an annoyed huff, his hand coming up to the back of his neck to rub the stress building u there, "they'll do anything and everything to make sure i get kept under their eye and keep me strapped to chains,"

"the only way i can be myself if i leave and never look back,"

the way johnny spoke was the way taeyong always wanted to be like. he wanted what johnny also craved--freedom. taeyong came here because his parents were tired of seeing him. taeyong has never flirted or fooled around since that pedophile alpha took him to bed but his parents never believed him. they always thought that taeyong snuck out and become a frivolous omega boytoy to many alphas. the reason why taeyong snuck out was to do stuff without restriction. he wanted to go to the park and stargaze by himself, he wanted to order his own food at a fast-food resturant than eat at some shitty vegan place that overcharges on a fucking salad. he wanted to go to the rescue shelter and see all the cute animals be nursed back to health and wanted to be a volunteer there too. 

but his parents had his future all planned out, his personality planned out. and there was no room for error.

"i want that too," taeyong nodded, chuckling softly as he smiled melancholily at johnny, "all i want is to travel the world and experience so many things but," taeyong shrugged, "my parents will never let me out of their sights and that's what caused me to be here,"

"you ran away?" johnny asked in a shocked tone which made taeyong laugh loudly to only be suffocated by the palm of his hand. if the two got caught here, it would be the living end at the principal's office, "no no!" taeyong let the last of his giggles flutter out as johnny's mouth formed an 'o' shape, nodding as he recollected his cool, "i snuck out alot because i was tired of being within their ropes,"

taeyong sighed softly, "they always thought i was with an alpha doing "unspeakable things" so they tossed me in here to "fix me"," taeyong used air quotes on the phrases that only his parents chose to believe instead of listening to their son.

"holy shit," johnny laughed , letting his arms sit on his knees as he smirked at taeyong, "they thought you were being a whore? so they thought no homo school would change you?"

taeyong just nodded as johnny had his turn on his laughing fit, that he silenced with the crook of his elbow being shove into his mouth. the sight made taeyong giggle too as the giant threw his head back in unbeatable laughter that he tried to calm down.

"holy shit, they're fucking _idiots_ ," johnny said while he wiped his fake tear from his eye.

"yeah, no shit," taeyong giggled softly.

and it was like that for a few minutes.

the two just talked, teased, and enjoy each other's company for a while.

johnny told taeyong more about his family and how he ended up at the school. taeyong felt bad about how johnny talked so normally about him getting smacked around by his father and his mother just letting it happen. but it probably became so normal for johnny that johnny didn't know how to avoid it anymore.

taeyong told johnny more about how his parents always belittled and berated him. how there choice of hurting taeyong was to constantly harmed his emotional and mental health with the dislike they had for him. and every breathing moment taeyong had, his parents had to remind him that he was a mistake and that they were the victims in the situation, not taeyong.

the two felt the same pain. and it was something no one even knew but each other.

it was getting dark out and the area they were at was abandoned so there were no working lights. johnny suggested it was best to leave and return to the courtyard. as much as taeyong wanted to objectify to that, he knew it was probably for the best to head back. taeyong didn't need to go back to the principal's office and neither did johnny.

the two made their way down the broken paths and up the steep hill to return back to the slightly beaten dirty path. luckily, no one was near the side of the hallway they reentered and they were able to walk down the hallway where it followed back to the doors of the school.

"thanks for finding me," johnny said, his hands being stuck into his pants as he looked over at taeyong who looked back up at him, "i appreciate it,"

taeyong smiled small and nodded, turning his attention back to the direction they were heading, "of course, johnny. i'm not that heartless,"

the boys continued to walk down the hallway and taking a turn at the right to walk down the hallway that was in the middle of the courtyard. taeyong let his eyes wonder as he saw some of the students getting up and leaving the courtyard since he was already getting a bit late.

taeyong didn't even realized it but it was already the end of the week. he honestly didn't notice since he's been busy with mark and his friends and doing his research paper to really realize what today was.

the omega sighed when he realized that meant ten was probably at kun's dorm. 

taeyong was ready to jump into ten's bed and tell him all the juicy details he experienced today to get some relief but now he won't be able to since ten likes to high tail it over to kun's dorm the minute classes are over.

it wasn't like he was going to be very detailed. what him and johnny spoke was only to be kept between them but he wanted to at least tell ten that maybe he was wrong about johnny's initial character.

"you're going to your dorm?" 

johnny voice caused taeyong to snap out of his thoughts. the omega looked up at johnny and smiled small, nodding before looking ahead of the hallway again, "yeah, kinda need a nap or something," the omega chuckled as they continued their walk until they got to the different pathways that led to each dorm.

"want me to walk you there?"

johnny's question made taeyong look up at him again with raised eyebrows. he felt like he should be saying that but the alpha was probably doing this as a thank you and taeyong didn't want to say no to it.

"if that's okay with you,"

johnny smiled and took a hand out of his pocket, gesturing it to the right side of the hallway, "please lead the way,"

taeyong giggled and rolled his eyes as he took the right turn and begun to walk down the hallway with johnny following close behind. the alpha managed to catch up to the omega with his long legs and made it back to his side like he was this entire time.

thye got to the end and made it up the stairs of the front doors of the dorms, where johnny stood while taeyong went up to the door, "guess this is 'see ya later'," 

johnny was about to salute taeyong with two fingers to his forehead before taeyong interrupted him, "w-wait!"

the panicked stuttered made johnny stop his action and raise an eyebrow, "what's wrong?" he asked as he put his hand back into his pocket, looking at taeyong with furrowed eyebrows.

"ten's not in the room," taeyong explained, doing his usual thing of fiddling with his fingers, "he should be annoying kun right now," the omega chuckled lightly as he looked up at johnny, "and it's only like what? maybe seven pm? do you want to come up and watch something with me?"

johnny's eyes widen. he would never expect taeyong to invite him up to his room but here he was being asked. johnny probably took too long to answer as he stayed silent while taeyong picked up on the awkwardness of him not being answered, "was that weird? never mind then," taeyong waved off his offer with an awkward laugh but johnny shook his head, "no, i would like to watch a movie,"

taeyong's eyes and ears perked up as the giant smirked small at the omega, "got nothing better to do, to be honest," the alpha playfully poked at the omega who rolled his eyes.

"kay, come up then," the omega said as he pushed open the door and stepped aside for johnny to walk inside the lounge room of the omega dorms.

all the laughter and chitchat of the room silenced as they all turned their heads to the door and saw johnny walking into the common room. all the omegas stood still and quiet at their eyes widen with fright or shock. taeyong walk up behind him and past the alpha as he walked towards the elevator while the alpha scoped the common room of quiet omegas.

"come," taeyong said as he made his way to the elevators and pressed the 'up' button, seeing the doors open as he motioned the alpha to follow him.

johnny nodded as he made his way to taeyong. the omega held a hand at the open doors for johnny to jog right inside then letting the doors close after he got in.

the elevator took them up to taeyong's floor and opened the doors for them to exit, "oddly all the omegas on my floor are friends with betas or other omegas that are on different floors so it's usually empty on the weekends," taeyong said with a shrug as he guided johnny down his hallway to his room, "must be nice to have friends," taeyong joked as they got to his room.

johnny's ears shouldn't have perked up and his heart shouldn't have started to race at taeyong mentioning that his floor was basically empty. the alpha slowly followed behind the omega as he felt his body start to heat up with a weird desire that johnny didn't think he was going to feel until next week.

_shit. fuck. no, not now._

johnny stood behind taeyong as the omega picked out his key from his pant's pocket and put the key into the doorknob to open the door but johnny couldn't resist anymore. the intoxicating scent of brown sugar and honey was making his head dizzy with lust and desire.

nothing in his life made him feel and act so feral. it made his body want to break out in an agonizing ache and craved to touch taeyong...which he did.

johnny's hands flew out of his pockets and grasped the slenderness of taeyong's hips and waist.

the sudden feeling made the omega yelp. johnny's large hand wrapped prettily around his clothed body as johnny pulled himself to the back of taeyong's body. that's where taeyong can perfectly hear johnny's panting underneath his breath--the hot breath caressing his face and neck as the alpha bent down to place his cheek on taeyong's shoulder.

the overwhelming smell of spices filled taeyong's sense and almost made the omega go haywire by how strong the alpha's scent was. 

it was usually this strong which meant.

_johnny's in his rut._

"taeyong"

taeyong jolted as he heard johnny's voice become raspy and almost out of breath. his hot breath sent chills down his back as the omega started to feel a harden tent press against his back. it wasn't as prominent as he thought but taeyong could tell that johnny was growing harder and harder by the second and the alpha's hands begun to become more needy as his arms wrapped around taeyong's middle to press them as humanly close as possible.

"i-i'm sorry but i-i need you," johnny groaned out, his breathing becoming more ragged.

taeyong felt himself grow goosebumps all over his skin when he heard those words. and taeyong didn't know why...but he couldn't say no.

"it's okay, johnny," taeyong whispered, turning the key in the doorknob to the right and hearing the door unlock.

he took his key out and opened the door to his dorm to see the room to be completely empty like he expected. it shouldn't make a small smile appear on taeyong's lips but it did as his hand reached up to touch johnny's arm that was wrapped around his middle.

"you can have me as much as you like," taeyong whispered which made make a noise between a groan and growl which sent vibrations all through taeyong's body at the sexy, inhumane noise.

"i want to get on my knees,"

and that was johnny's last straw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter // suhmydick *replace the 'i' with an 'L'


End file.
